Which Way
by yLOVEtwilight4EVER
Summary: bella is nieuw in de vorken ze wil bij Haar vader gaan wonen. Hij heeft 2 beste vrienden.billy zwart en heeft een zoon een speler.Carlise heeft 5 kinderen sterven echt vrienden Met haar wil zijn.kunnen ze haar beschermen van jacob? bijna elke dag update!
1. welkom bij vorken

**Mijn eerste fanfic :) **

**Wees aardig maar spreek wel de waarheid zodat ik dingen kan veranderen op basis van jullie reacties :P**

Hier loop ik dan op het vliegveld van seattle te zoeken naar mijn vader die ik al 5 jaar niet heb gezien. Ik keek rond en daar zag ik hem staan ook proberen te zoeken naar mij op dit gigantische vliegveld met gigantisch veel mensen. Ik liep naar hem toe maar hij zag mij nog steeds niet. Ik liep rechtdoor en ja eindelijk zag hij mij en hij lachte naar me zoals mannen in die film lachten naar hun aanstaande vrouw. 'hey bells' gilde hij en zwaaide naar me. Ik liep zolang door totdat ik voor hem stond , ik legde mijn koffers neer en gaf hem een grote lange knuffel. 'hey pap , ik heb je zo gemist' ik zei en hij werd een beetje rood. 'ik jouw ook bells , ik jouw ook' hij pakte een paar van mijn koffers die net de zwaarste waren en liep naar de auto.

Onder de rit in de auto las ik in 1 van mijn favoriete boeken pride and prejudice , maar toen mijn vader zei dat we in forks waren , deed ik het boek dicht en keek naar de omgeving.

Eenmaal bij het huis hielp mijn vader mij met mijn koffers. Het was maar 2 heen en weer lopen. Mijn vader ging gelijk weer weg. Ik leek op mijn moeder renee maar van binnen was ik Charlie, dat kon je zien want ik bloosde steeds om alles maar renee bloosde nooit en Charlie soms,er waren nog wel meer redenen maar dan zat ik een hele dag bezig met de verschillen en gemeenschappen die ik had met mijn ouders. Ik pakte mijn kleding uit en legde en hang de ze in mijn kasten en ik zette mijn gitaar in de hoek(a/n: ik weet dat de echte Bella geen gitaar speel maar ik vond het wel leuk:) )

Ik was bijna klaar toen er drie kloppen op mijn deur waren. Ik keek op en zei 'ja ?'. mijn vader kwam binnen 'hey Bells mijn vrienden willen je graag ontmoeten vanavond dus ze komen eten vind je dat erg?'.Ik was een beetje geschokt door dat er nu al bezoek was.'nee hoor pap vind ik niet erg. Zal ik koken want mama zei dat je nooit echt hebt leren koken' zei ik giechelend.'uhh..is goed' zei charlie nu een beetje rood.'hoeveel mensen komen er pap?' ik vroeg want straks had ik te weinig of te veel.'nou Billy neemt zijn zoon Jacob mee en Carlise zijn vrouw Esmee en zijn 3 zonen Emmett ,Jasper en Edward en zijn 2 dochter Alice en Rosalie dus samen een diner voor 11 personen ons erbij gerekent.' Hij zei en ik was geschokt door het aantal.'oke ik zal nu gelijk boodschappen doen voordat de winkels sluiten.' Gelukkig woonde mijn vader dicht bij de winkels dus ik kon lopen gaan.

Ik besloot om een lekkere biefstuk klaar te maken samen met een salade,aardappelpuree en lasagne en als nagerecht een lekker aardbeien pudding met aardbeien erop. Ik kocht de ingrediënten en ging gelijk naar huis om te koken. Toen ik eenmaal klaar was zag ik dat het al 6 uur in de avond was. Ik gokte dat ze rond 7 uur zouden komen dus ik deed er wat folie omheen dat ik het alleen nog maar ff aan de kook moest laten brengen en dat het dan klaar was.

Ik ging naar mijn kamer en zocht iets chics want mijn vader had een briefje achtergelaten op mijn bed.

_Lieve Bella,_

_Ik was vergeten te zeggen dat we meestal avondkleding dragen._

_Ik ben nu op mijn werk ben rond half 7 thuis._

_Tot straks_

_Grtz Charlie_

Dus hier stond ik in een mooie jurk. Hij was blauw en hij kwam heel goed op mijn figuur uit. Op mijn middenrif was een zwarte stof dat leek als een riem en daarop zat weer een soort bloem(a/n: jurk is op mijn profiel) ik ging naar mijn sieradendoos die mee had genomen uit phoenix en pakte er de blauwe armband uit. Ook pakte ik er mijn blauwe oorbellen uit die ik had geërfd had van mijn tante Jane.

Ik liep naar de spiegel. Mijn haar was altijd al krullend dus ik pakte de haren van de zijkant van mijn hoofd deed ze naar achter en binden ze van vast met een mooie blauwe klip.

Toen ik mijn kamer deur open deed hoorde ik gepraat van beneden . ik keek op mijn wekker het was 5 voor 7. ik liep dus weer mijn kamer in en ging ff snel zachtjes tokkelen op mijn gitaar. Het was kwart over 7 toen mijn vader mij riep 'bella ze zijn er kom je naar beneden?'. Ik schrok op ik dacht dat ik maar heel even zou spelen maar ik verdiepte altijd in mijn gitaar als ik speelde.'ik kom eraan pap' ik riep. Ik zette snel mijn gitaar weg, deed mijn hakschoenen aan die niet te hoog waren.

Ik stond bij de trap nam heel wat lucht en liep naar beneden. Eerst keek niemand maar toen draaide ze zich allemaal om en hun monden vielen open zelfs die van Charlie. Ik werd helemaal rood. Ik kwam beneden zonder te vallen wat heel wat was voor mij.'jongens ik wil jullie voorstellen aan mijn dochter Bella' Charlie zei.

Ik bekeek iedereen. Er was een man in een rolstoel met haar tot op zijn schouders met een cowboy hoed op. Naast hem stond een jongen met lang zwart haar. Hij had net als zijn vader een mooie donkerbruine huid. Hij bekeek me van top tot teen en ik voelde me wat ongemakkelijk.

Ik keek naar de andere kant van de kamer. Daar stond een man met blond haar en blauwe ogen. Hij was erg knap en je zou denken dat hij model of acteur was. Naast hem stond een prachtige vrouw met karamel kleurig haar en ze had een hartvormig gezicht. Haar kleur ogen waren bruin.

Achter haar stond een reus van een vent. Hij had grote spieren en hij was heel lang. Hij had zwart krullend haar en bruine ogen. Hij had een glimlach op zijn gezicht en zo kon je zijn kuiltjes zien wat hem minder intimiderend maakte. Naast hem stond een meisje met blond haar ze was het mooiste meisje wat ik ooit had gezien. Ze had blauwe ogen en haar lichaam was ook prachtig want ze was mega dun. Naast haar stond weer een andere jongen. Hij had honing kleurige haar en ook blauwe ogen. Hij leek ook heel erg op rosalie maar geen van beiden leek op de man met het blonde haar of de vrouw met karamel kleurige haar. Maar ik ging verder. Naast die jongen stond een klein meisje met kort zwart haar dat mooi naar beneden was gestylt. Ze had mooie bruine ogen. Naast haar stond een jongen. Ik keek in zijn gezicht en hij was zo mega knap zag ik gelijk. Zijn haar was brons kleurig en hij had als enige van zijn gezin groene ogen. Hij keek nog steeds verbaasd naar me.

'Bella dit zijn Billy en Jacob Black' hij gebaarde naar de man in de rolstoel en de jongen achter hem ze waren mooi bruin.'en dit is Carlise en Esmee Cullen' hij gebaarde naar de blonde man en de karamel kleurige vrouw.'en hun zoon Emmett Cullen' hij gebaarde naar de reus' Rosalie en Jasper Hale' naar de blonde meid en de honingblonde jonge' Alice Cullen' het kleine meisje' en edward Cullen ' en de brons kleurige jongen.

'wie wist dat Charlie zulke knappe dochters had' Emmett zei met een lach. Iedereen schoot in de lach en ik werd zo rood als maar kon. 'umm… hey ik ben Bella leuk jullie te ontmoeten'

Iedereen ging weer praten en ik liep naar de keuken om het eten op te warmen.

Na 15 minuten kwamen Rosalie,Alice,Jasper,Emmett en Edward de keuken in.

'OW Bella ik hou van je jurk.. en je schoenen en je armband en owww… die oorbellen!!! Ze zijn zo prachtig!!!' Alice zei en Rosalie knikte heftig.'dankje het eten is bijna klaar' ik zei met een glimlach natuurlijk bloosde ik weer.

5 minuten later zaten we aan de tafel en kletsten heel wat. Ik schrok me rot toen ik een sok langs me been voelde gaan. Ik keek op en zag jacob naar me glimlachen. Ik fronste deed een hand onder de tafel en sloeg zijn tenen dubbel. Hij jankte zachtjes van de pijn en trok zijn been weg.

'ow Bella het was verrukkelijk we moeten echt eens recepten uitwisselen.'zei Esmee toen ze me een knuffel als afscheid gaf. Billy en jacob waren al vertrokken. En de Cullens stonden ook op het punt te vertrekken. ' dat doen we Esmee en jullie moeten vaker langskomen ik had een fijne avond' ik zei met een glimlach. 'dat is afgesproken Bella' zei Esmee.

Toen eenmaal iedereen weg was ging ik afwassen en daarna gelijk naar bed ik was zo uitgeput.'slaap lekker pap ik ga naar bed' en ik gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. 'slaap lekker lieverd hij zei en ging weer tv kijken.

'dit was een geweldige dag in forks…'waren mijn laatste gedachten tot ik in slaap viel.

Nou wat vinden jullie ervan??

Reageer wat je goed vind en wat je wil dat ik verander.

Xx –yLOVEtwiligt4EVER-


	2. De Cullens

**Hier het volgende hoofdstuk :) **

**Ik hoop dat je het leuk vind**

Ik werd wakker op een zondag(A/n: vergeten te vertelen gisteren was het zaterdag) ik keek op mijn wekker het zei dat het 9 uur was. Ik keek naar mijn raam waar mijn gordijnen voor zaten. Er kwam bijna geen licht doorheen. Zou mijn wekker verkeerd staan?? Ik rolde mezelf uit bed en deed de gordijnen open. Ik kreunde toen ik zag dat het heel hard regende.

Hier stond ik in de douche. Het water ontspande mij spieren. Ik dacht na over de droom die ik had gehad.

'Ik droomde dat ik in een mooie jurk liep. Ik had ook een tiara op mijn hoofd en een klein masker voor mijn ogen(zie . Er scheen een licht op mij en ik liep naar beneden. Het was geen gemaskerd bal want er waren niet veel mensen met een masker op. Ik zag de Cullens en Hales kijken met mond wagen wijd open. Ik liep naar ze toe en ik maakte een praatje met ze ik weet niet meer waarover. Maar toen vroeg edward mij om een dans en we deden dat. Na de dans stopten we even maar toen vroeg hij of ik zin had in een wandeling. We deden dat samen en we kwamen en we deden een spel met 20 vragen. Hij had nog 1 vraag over en hij vroeg of hij mij mocht kussen. En ik zei dat het mocht. En hij leunde naar voren. Onze lippen waren nog geen 1 centimeter uit elkaar. Toen ik opeens wakker werd.'

Wou ik na 1 avond dat ik Edward Cullen zag hem gelijk willen zoenen?? Nee dat kan toch niet.

Nadat ik had gedoucht en me had afgedroogd en mijn haar geföhnd en me had aangekleed(a/n: ze heeft haar nu gewoon los) keek ik in de spiegel. Mijn krullen waren heel groot en heel kroezelig. Ik vond het niet mooi dus ik pakte mijn styltang die ik 2 jaar geleden had gekregen voor sinterklaas. Stylde mijn haar(zie foto van Bella bij de foto van personen in which way) en ik ging naar beneden.

Ik at mijn kom met granen op en nam een glas melk. Nadat ik had afgewassen ging ik lezen op de bank. Ik zat nog maar net op de bank te lezen toen de telefoon ging. Ik gaf een zucht en pakte de telefoon op 'hallo met Bella' zei ik. Ik hoorde gegrinnik aan de andere kant van de telefoon.'hey Bella , wij verveelde ons en mijn moeder bad ons aan om jouw te vragen om hier te komen om beter elkaar te leren kennen. Of zullen wij daar naar toe gaan?' aan de andere kant hoorde ik een discussie dat ze hier naar toe moesten gaan of ik bij hun.'maakt mij niet uit alice' zei ik. Opeens gilde Alice 'STILTE!!!...oké we gaan stemmen moet Bella hier of wij daar alleen je hand opsteken...' het was even stil…'oké , kom maar hier naartoe' zei ze

'Oké ik zie je in een uur' zei ik. Ik wou de telefoon neerleggen toen ik hoorde haar schreeuwen 'BELLA SWAN ZEG NOU NIET DAT JE GEEN AUTO HEBT!!' ik schrok een beetje en werd tegelijker tijd ook verlegen. Is het raar hier als je nog geen auto hebt op je 18de ??'uhh..nee ik heb geen auto' ik zei verlegen. Ik hoorde gemompel aan de andere kant en toen opeens 'oké Bella!!Edward haalt je op oké?' mijn hart ging even sneller.'oke alice is goed tot straks' ik zei en ik legde de telefoon neer.

Nog geen 10 minuten later hoorde ik een toeter afgaan buiten de deur. Dat moest Edward zijn. Ik pakte snel mijn mobiel en ik schreef nog snel een briefje aan Charlie want hij was gaan vissen met Billy. Ik rende naar de deur pakte mijn huissleutel en deed de deur op slot. Ik wou weg stappen toen ik me realiseerde dat misschien Charlie geen sleutel mee had. Ik legde snel de sleutel op de rand van de deur waar altijd de sleutel lag. Ik liep zo snel mogelijk naar de auto zonder te vallen.

Daar zat Edward lekker rustig met zijn hoofd tegen de hoofdsteun aan naar klassiek te luisteren. Toen ik eenmaal de deur open deed schoot zijn hoofd omhoog. Ik deed de deur dicht en pakte de gordel om hem vast te doen toen ik hem vast deed vangde ik de blik van edward die me aankeek. Ik keek hem aan en zijn ogen hielden de mijne vast.'hé..' zei hij langzaam.

'hey….' groette ik hem terug. Hij wende zijn blik van mij af. En hij reed. Ik luisterde naar de muziek en ik herkende het.'clair de lune?' ik vroeg. Hij trapte opeens op de rem en we schoten allebei vooruit gelukkig hadden we onze gordels om. Ik zag een eend weg waggelen voor de auto vandaan. Hij keek me wel met schok aan 'je kent debussy ?' hij vroeg. Ik keek hem aan en ik moest aan mijn moeder denken door dit lied. Hij bleef me vragend aankijken 'ja, mijn moeder luisterde graag klassiek. Ik ken alleen mijn favorieten.' Zei ik. Zijn gezicht ging van vragend naar een grote scheve grijns 'dit is ook één van mijn favorieten'.

De hele weg praten we over klassiek. We stopten opeens en ik keek om. Ik zag een groot huis staan van drie verdiepingen hoog. Er was ook een hele grote mooi tuin. Ik hield van het huis. Edward bracht me uit mijn mijmering 'vind je het leuk?' hij vroeg. Ik draaide mijn hoofd weg van het huis en ik keek Edward aan 'nee' zei ik 'ik hou van het'. Hij lachte zijn scheve glimlach weer.

Hij stapte uit en ik keek weer heel even naar het huis. Ik wou de hendel pakken van mijn deur toen hij opeens open ging. Edward deed hem open net als een portier. Ik giechelde'dank u wel mijnheer' zei ik in een brits accent. Hij keek eerst heel geschokt en viel toen om van het lachen. Ik werd rood 'wat?' vroeg ik. 'haha dat was haha het beste haha net brits haha accent wat ik ooit hahaha heb gehoord hahahahahaha '. ik hielp hem overeind en we liepen samen het huis in.

Eenmaal binnen vloog iedereen naar me toe en ik sprong automatisch achteruit maar zo botste ik tegen edward op en zo vielen we allebei op de grond ik boven op hem.'sorry' zei ik en ik was zo rood als een tomaat. Emmett hielp mij overeind maar liet edward liggen.'Bella ben je goed??heb je het klassiek virus??man het was zeker een marteling in die auto met al dat klassiek??'er werden verschillende vragen naar mijn hoofd toe geslingerd door Emmett,Alice en Rosalie. 'wow jongen rustig!!, ja het gaat goed en laatste nieuws flits ik hou ook van klassiek maar ook van moderne muziek dus…'. Ze keken me allemaal aan of ik een 2de hoofd had gekregen alleen Edward had een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

Ik keek hem aan en hij gaf me een knipoog en hij monde naar me 'kijk we ff een geintje uithalen' en hij kuste me wang. Ik was ff geschokt maar ik liet een glimlach op mijn lippen komen. Hij bleef met zijn lippen op mijn wang en hij ging steeds dichterbij mijn mond. Ik keek naar Alice,Emmett en rosalie die hun kaken op de vloer hadden liggen van verbazing. Hij stopte met mij te kussen en hij keek me diep in de ogen. Ik zag in zijn ogen een emotie die ik niet kende. Opeens werd ik weg gesleept door Alice en Rosalie. Maar ik en edward keken elkaar nog steeds aan ook al zat er een grote ruimte tussen ons in. Opeens blokkeerde de deur van hun keuken zijn ogen. Ik keek alice en rosalie aan , ze hadden allebei een grote grijns op hun gezicht. Ik werd een beetje bang 'wat?' zei ik zenuwachtig. Ze begonnen opeens allebei te gillen 'jij bent verliefd op Edward!!!'. WAT??? Hoe kwamen ze daar nou weer bij…'uhh.. nee hoor we zijn gewoon vrienden kijk maar hoe snel jullie zijn op te draaien want we net deden was gewoon spelen met jullie' zei ik en onder het praten kwam er een grijns op mijn gezicht.

Zo ging het heel de dag door. Ik was de hele week bij de Cullens of zij waren bij ons thuis. We hadden afgesproken dat we weer bij elkaar zouden eten alleen nu bij de Cullens. Ondertussen had ik een auto van mijn vader gekregen het was een witte toyota auris.

Toen ik de deur uitstapte zag ik tot mijn afgrijzen dat het sneeuwde. Ik haatte de sneeuw omdat mijn moeder door dat witte gladde poeder een ongeluk had gekregen en overleed. Het sneeuwde heel hard en ik was nog maar 8 jaar. Mijn moeder vond het nooit leuk als ik alleen thuis zat , dus kwam ze na haar werk gelijk naar huis. Maar ze was nu laat dus ze reed sneller. Op de radio werd gezegd dat er een grote sneeuwstorm was en zolanger je er door heen reed des te minder overlevingskans had je. Mijn moeder wou de bocht nemen maar ze ging te snel en schoot uit de bocht. Ze kwam in het kanaal terecht. Ze raakte buitenbewustzijn door de opeens andere temperatuur. Ze verdronk. Ik leefde 7 en een half jaar bij mijn stiefvader. Ik vond hem niet aardig. Dus besloot ik na bijna 8 jaar om bij mijn echte vader te gaan wonen.

Nu reed ik 20 km/u en heel voorzichtig door de sneeuw. Het is misschien niet zo hard als toen maar ik was er toch bang voor. Na 45 minuten kwam ik eindelijk bij de Cullens aan. Ik had nog niet op de deur geklopt of hij werd al open gegooid. ´BELLA!!WAAR WAS JE NOU?!?!´zei mijn vader. Had ik al gezegd door dat ongeluk mijn vader een beetje bezorgder werd maar toen ik bij hem ging wonen nog bezorgder. Het was goed bedoeld maar toch irritant.'Ik reed voorzichtig door de sneeuw ik wou geen ongeluk pap' zei ik met een kleine geërgde toon. Ik liep naar binnen. Iedereen zat in de woonkamer op de banken of stoelen. Alice en Jasper zaten in een stoel. Alice zat Jaspers schoot. Toen zag ik Emmett en Rosalie die aan de 1e kant van een 3 persoonsbank zaten. Rosalie zat bij Emmett op schoot. Edward zat alleen aan de andere kant. Ik keek iedereen aan toen Esmee uit de keuken kwam lopen maar Carlisle achter haar aan. 'Hey allemaal' zei ik met een grijns op mijn gezicht. Iedereen begroette me en Esmee zei dat het eten klaar was dus we gingen naar de eetkamer en aan tafel om lekker te eten.

Esmee kookte heerlijk. Ik bedankte haar en ik hielp haar met afwassen. Na dat ik had afgewassen en even naast Edward had gezeten om samen een film te kijken was ik moe en ik zei tegen iedereen dat ik naar huis ging. Iedereen gaf mij een knuffel als afscheid. Ik reed nu ook 20 km/u naar huis. Het was half 12 toen ik thuis kwam. Ik ging eerder weg dan Charlie maar hij was er al toen ik thuis kwam. 'Bella hoe komt het dat jij een half uur eerder weg ging maar dat ik nog steeds eerder ben??'vroeg mijn vader. 'ik weet het niet miss komt het dat ik maar 2 km/u rij?!?!' zei ik in een sarcastische toon. Hij lachte en ik moest dus ook lachen. 'welterusten pap , ik ga naar bed' ik gaf hem een kus op zijn wang en liep naar boven. 'slaap lekker bells.'

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker gepiept door mijn wekker. Het was tijd voor school. Ik rolde uit mijn bed en liep naar mijn klerenkast. Ik vroeg me af wat ik aan zou doen op mijn eerste schooldag. Ik pakte een witte beha een groen hemdje met daar bovenop een wit T-shirt met kleine dingen van rood , groen en bruin erop en een bruine broek. Ik pakte mijn schooltas waar nu alleen een paar schriften inzaten, een etui en mijn portemonnee. Ik at een kom met ontbijt granen en klom in mijn auto. Ik reed het schoolplein op. Ik nam een grote hap vol adem en stapte uit mijn auto. Dit zou mijn eerste dag op Forks high zijn…

**Ik hoop dat het goed is zeg als het te kort is dan doe ik er iets aan.**

**Xx -yLOVEtwilight4EVER- **


	3. paar woordjes van de schrijver

Hey allemaal

Bedankt voor jullie reacties. Ik ben er zo bij mee. Ik wou alleen maar ff zeggen dat je ook op mijn profiel moet kijken want daar staan ook plaatjes op

Xx -yLOVEtwilight4EVER-


	4. eerste schooldag

**Hier het 3****de**** hoofdstukken **

**ik hoop dat je het leuk vind en BTW(by the way) ze mocht eerst ff een weekvrij want jij gaat toch ook niet gelijk naar school als je bent verhuisd**

ik liep voorbij en ik voelde iedereen zijn ogen op mijn rug. Ik ging naar het administratiegebouw. Ik liep binnen en het was gelijk lekker warm. Achter de balie zat een vrouw eind 30 begin 40 ze had heel donker bruin haar en was aan het werk. Ze keek van haar werk op en haar bruine ogen keken me nieuwsgierig aan 'kan ik je helpen?' vroeg ze. 'umm.. ja , ik ben Isabella swan ik ben nieuw hier' toen ik dit zei begonnen haar ogen te glinsteren. 'nou hallo kom verder. Hier heb jij je rooster en agenda en een boekje met onze jaarlijkse evenementen en hier een plattegrond aan de school' ze liet me de snelste weg naar de lokalen zien en ze wees aan waar ik mijn eerste les gehad. 'een fijne dag lieverd' riep ze me na als ik het gebouw uitliep.

Ik was bijna binnen toen mijn naam werd geroepen 'BELLA!!' ik draaide me om en daar zag ik de Cullens en Hales bij hun auto's staan. Ik liep weer terug en ging naar ze toe. 'hey jongens wat is er?' ze keken me allemaal aan. opeens werd ik opgetild in een super berenknuffel'ow Bella ik vind het zo fijn dat je nu bij ons op school zit' zei Emmett maar ik hoorde het amper want ik kreeg geen lucht '…geen…lucht…Emmett…' hij liet me gelijk los en hij grinnikte. 'sorry Bells' ik had net iets lucht toen opeens alice begon te springen. 'rooster check!' en ze griste mijn rooster uit mijn handen. Ze bleef er 2 minuten naar kijken en drukte hem weer in mijn handen. 'Oké verzorging heb je met mij,dat heb je de 1ste 2 uur. Dan heb je wiskunde dat heb je met niemand van ons. Dan maatschappijleer dat heb je met edward. Lunch hebben we gelukkig tegelijkertijd. Dan heb je biologie ook met edward. Dan heb je engels met mij en gym met ons allebei' ik hoorde zo mijn rooster aan.

Edward stond opeens achter mij en deed zijn handen over mijn ogen. 'rara wie ben ik?' zei hij in een hele hoge stem. Ik giechelde 'wie o wie zou dit nou zijn? Is dit Mike of Eric misschien Tyler ??' ik had een grijns op mijn gezicht 'of is dit soms die lieve Edward' zei ik en ik pakte zijn handen weg en keek hem aan. Mijn grijns ging al snel weg toen ik in zijn ogen keek. Het was zo diep. Ik kon uren lang in zijn ogen kijken…

De dag zette zich voort. Bij de lunch zat ik bij hun. De Cullens en Hales zaten bij elkaar en ik mocht er ook bij maar voor de rest zat er niemand. Zo had ik nog biologie en engels en gym kwam eraan(A/N: Bella is niet een hele erge klus ze kan goed sporten maar dat zegt niet dat ze niet valt en ik gebruik de school van hsm maar voor de rest niet) ik kleedde mij om en liep samen met Alice de sportschool in. Edward was er al. We liepen naar hem toe. 'hey wildcat zit je lekker aan het basketballen' toen alice dat zei schoot ik in de lach. En zo ging het ook met gym. De gymleraar kwam niet opdagen en we hoorden later dat hij ziek was geworden. Iedereen kleedde zich weerom.

Ik was van plan om gelijk naar huis te gaan maar alice hield me tegen. 'heb je zin om samen huiswerk te doen?' . ik was blij dat ze dit vroeg want Charlie zou nog lang niet thuis zijn 'ja is goed' dus ging ik weer naar de Cullens.

Een uur later probeerde alice mij in een stoel te krijgen om me op te makken dus ik rende weg. Ik rende zomaar ergens naar toe. Ik gooide de deur open stapte er snel in. Deed de deur dicht en zuchtte met mijn ogen dicht tegen de deur. Toen ik mijn ogen opendeed schrok ik erg… want ik stond in Edward zijn kamer. Edward lag op bed mij aan te kijken. Hij had een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'vanwaar dit onverwachte bezoek , mevr. Swan?' hij kwam onder de dekens vandaan maar toen zag ik pas dat hij geen T-shirt droeg. 'uhh.. i-i-ik verstop m-mij voor alice' hij keek me geamuseerd aan. 'oké , heb zin om samen een filmpje te kijken?' ik knikte en ging bij hem op bed liggen. We keken een kwartier toen ik merkte dat hij naar mij keek in plaats van de film. Ik draaide mijn hoofd naar hem toe en keek hem aan. We zaten elkaar zo lang aan te kijken en opeens zijn hoofd kwam dichter bij de mij. Ik leunde ook hem toe.

Onze lippen waren niet eens 1 centimeter uit elkaar toen er opeens werd geklopt. We schrokken allebei.'Edward? Is Bella daar?' Alice vroeg dat en ik lachte zachtjes. 'Nee Alice ze is hier niet bij mij' we hoorde Alice langzaam verdwijnen. Ik keek weer naar Edward. 'misschien kan je beter naar Alice toegaan want hoe langer je het ontloopt des te erger het wordt.' Zei Edward. Ik keek op zijn klok. Het was al half 5. 'Nee , ik moet naar huis.' Ik liep zijn kamer uit en ging naar beneden. Beneden was Alice me nog aan het zoeken. 'hey Alice , ik moet gaan ik moet nog eten koken voor Charlie' zei ik toen ik naar haar toe liep. 'oké , zie ik je morgen op school?' vroeg ze mij. Ik keek haar raar aan. 'tuurlijk kom ik naar school' ik liep naar haar toe , gaf haar een knuffel en liep naar buiten naar mijn auto om eten te koken voor Charlie.

Ik haalde net spaghetti van het fornuis voor op tafel te zetten toen Charlie thuiskwam. 'hey pap' zei ik. 'heey bells , staat het eten al op tafel??' vroeg hij met hangende schouders. Hij zag er zo moe uit hij plofte gelijk op de bank neer. 'Ja, zet het net neer op tafel' hij kwam weer gelijk langzaam uit de bank en sjokte naar de tafel. Hij pakte een bord en schepte hem lekker vol. Ik deed hem na alleen dan heel wat weiniger eten. Ik at door maar mij gedachten dwaalde af naar wat er vanmiddag gebeurd was met mij en edward. We hadden bijna gekust. Hoe zouden zijn lippen voelen?? Vele vragen gingen door mijn hoofd. Opeens werden mijn gedachten onderbroken door Charlie die mijn bord pakte en legde het is de gootsteen. 'Ik was wel af want jij hebt al gekookt' zei Charlie terwijl hij om de afwasborstel zocht. 'bedankt pap, ik ben boven hoor' zei ik terwijl ik de trap op rende met 2 treden tegelijk. Ik wou mijn computer opstarten toen ik zag dat k 2 sms'jes had. Ik bekeek de eerste hij was van Edward

_Bella,_

_Alice is haar mobiel kwijt dus vroeg ze aan mij om jouw ff te sms'en of jij vanavond bij haar wou logeren gewoon om elkaar beter te leren kennen.:) _

_Sms ff als je komt ja of nee._

_Groetjes Edward…en Alice :P_

Ik bekeek eerst de andere voor dat ik zou reageren. De andere is van Jacob.

_Lieve bella,_

_Toen ik je voor het eerst zag , wist ik dat je mij ook wilde. Daarom haal ik jouw vanavond op voor een date oké? Zie je vanavond om half 8_

_X J_

Bah ik ga dus echt niet met Jacob op een date! Ik keek op mijn wekker. Het was 7 uur. Ik sms'te snel Jacob.

_Jacob,_

_zoals je mij vraagt ga ik niet_

_ je deed de 1__ste__ keer accepteer ik niet._

_3. ik zal nooit op een date gaan als je me zo zou blijven behandelen_

_Grtz. Bella_

Zo dat was het eerste sms'je ik zou gelijk Edward ff terug sms'en

_Hey edward,_

_Zeg maar tegen Alice dat ik er zo aan kom ff aan charlie vragen. Sms zo nog wel ff._

Ik liep naar beneden. Charlie zat met hangende ogen naar voetbal te kijken. 'pap?' vroeg ik met een hele zoete stem. Hij draaide zich direct om. 'ja?' vroeg hij met een bezorgde uitdrukking. 'mag ik vanavond bij Alice slapen?' vroeg ik op mijn hoede. 'ik weet het niet Bella het is een doordeweekse avond.' Ik wist dat dit zou komen dus viste ik mijn rooster uit mijn zak en gaf het aan hem. 'ja maar ik heb morgen de 1ste 2 uur vrij en…Alice wil Bella barbie spelen(A/N: dat is opmaken en aankleden voor de mensen die het niet weten)' zei ik huiverend. 'nou goed dan , ben blij dat je met hun omgaat' zei hij met een glimlach.

Ik rende naar boven en pakte mijn mobiel. Ik zag dat ik weer een sms'je had

(Edward cursief Bella vetgedrukt)

_Als het niet mag wil Carlisle hem wel ompraten xD E_

**Ik mag van Charlie :) Wil je het doorgeven aan Alice? B**

_Tuurlijk…zal ik je weer ophalen :) E_

**Oké over een half uurtje ofzo B**

_Is goed zie je dan E_

Ik stopte snel met sms'en en pakte mijn weekend tas. Stopte er ondergoed in, mijn aardbeien shampoo en conditioneer, pakte wat kleren , mijn mooiste pyjama , jogging broek , oplader van mobiel , oortelefoon voor mobiel , pride en prejudes en wat snoepjes. Ik liep naar beneden. Ik nam nog wat te drinken maar onder het drinken hoorde ik 3 kloppen op de deur. Ik liep er naartoe maar Charlie had al open gedaan. 'Hey Edward kom jij Bella ophalen?' ik hoorde geschuifel Edward zal wel naar binnen worden gehaald. Ik kwam uit de keuken en ik zag dat Edward doorweekt was. 'OW Edward!! wil je misschien een handdoek?' vroeg ik , ik hoopte niet dat hij boos op me was. 'Nee hoor bells ga je mee?' hij zei en stak zijn hand uit en boog zich al een prins waardoor ik begon te giechelen zelfs Charlie kreeg een grijns op zijn gezicht. Ik pakte zijn hand en ik voelde een lading elektriciteit door me heen gaan als ik hem aanraakte maar ik negeerde dat 'het zou me een eer zijn' zei ik in een brits accent. Ik draaide me om naar Charlie , kuste hem op de wang 'val niet in slaap op de bank'

Eenmaal in de auto deed Edward de verwarming aan en ook de radio er kwam een gezellige sfeer. We praten en lachten samen. We waren op de helft van de weg toen hij opeens begon te slippen. Ik gilde 'EDWARD!! Hou op asjeblieft' ik huilde ik was bang want het was super glad. 'ik probeer het ik doe dit niet het is hier te glad.'hij draaide de hele tijd aan het stuur. Opeens zag ik een boom dichterbij komen in mijn richting. Ik gilde'EDWARD PAS OP!!' en toen knalde we tegen de boom op. Alles werd zwart… het laatste wat ik hoorde was edward's stem boven de sirenes uit…rustig Bella , blijf bij mij ik kan je niet missen.

**wat vond je ervan. Reageer please**


	5. wat je nooit verwacht gebeurdt!

**4****de**** hoofdstuk hopelijk vinden jullie het leuk dit wordt in Edward's opzicht**

Ik reed met haar naar mijn huis. Het was lekker warm in de auto en op de achtergrond had je klassieke muziek waar wij allebei van hielden. Ik wou de bocht nemen maar het was hier heel glad. Ik begon te slippen. Bella begon te gillen 'EDWARD!! Hou op je maakt me bang' ik probeerde weer goed te komen maar het lukt niet. Ik zag ook dat ik een bocht moest maken dat probeerde ik maar het ging mis ik begon te draaien.

Opeens slipten we recht op een boom af 'EDWARD PAS OP!!' hoorde ik Bella gillen. Toen kwamen we met een harde klap tegen de boom. Bella werd tegen de zijkant aangegooid en ze lag stil. 'Bella? ' maar ze reageerde niet. Ik draaide haar een beetje en zag dat de rechterkant van haar gezicht heel erg bloedde. Ik pakte mijn mobiel en belde 911(in Nederland 112). 'hallo met politie Forks je spreekt met de commissaris kan ik je helpen?' lag het aan mij of klonk hij verveeld 'ja ik zit in een ongeluk. Ben tegen een boom opgeknald door de gladheid. Een vriendin van mij ligt half normaal en half vol los bloed.' Ik schreeuwde heel snel. 'oké rustig aan. Waar bent u precies?' ik werd kwaad om hem _mijn _Bella lag hier misschien wel dood te bloeden 'hoe moet ik dat nou weten kun je dit telefoontje niet traceren ofzo' ik schreeuwde hard in de telefoon. 'oké , we zijn zo snel mogelijk bij je' zei hij voordat ik ophangde.

Ik maakte Bella haar gordel los en trok haar op mijn schoot. Het kon me niet schelen dat ik ziek kon worden van haar bloed. Niks kon me meer schelen behalve Bella. Ik werd gebeld op mijn mobiel. Het gaf Alice aan. Ik pakte op. 'hallo'zei ik met een gebroken stem. 'EDWARD!!RUSTIG MAAR CARLISLE IS IS BELLA?BEN JEZELF GEWOND???HOE IS HET MET JE AUTO?HOE IS…'ze bleef doorvragen ik hangde weer op en huilde. Ik was er achter waarom ik zo aangetrokken was op Bella. Ik hield van haar. En niet een klein beetje. Nee heel veel. En niet als een beste vriend of een zus. Nee veel meer. Ik kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. Ik hoorde sirenes al. 'Rustig maar Bella het komt allemaal goed' ik zei het zo zacht ik betwijfelde of ze het had gehoord. Ik zei het ook onder het huilen. Ik veegde mijn tranen af.

Ik boog naar haar toe en fluisterde in haar oor 'rustig Bella , blijf bij mij ik kan je niet missen.' Toen werd de auto deur opengebroken. Ik zag Emmett , Carlisle en Jasper staan. Ik gaf ze eerst Bella die was belangrijker. Maar toen ik wauw uitstappen kreeg ik een hevige pijn in mijn rechterbeen. Ik merkte nu pas dat ik vast zat. Iemand van de brandweermannen knipte mijn rem kapot zodat ik mijn been vrij kon krijgen. Ik strompelde de auto uit tegen mijn vader aan en snikte het uit. Ik zag dat Bella op een brancard werd gelegd.

Opeens voelde ik iets in mijn arm. Ik keek en zag een spuit. Ik keek naar mijn vader. 'sorry edward maar je bent in een paniek aanval.' Ik voelde me opeens zo kwaad ik begon om me heen te slaan opeens 2 grote handen kwamen om mijn polsen en ze trokken me op de grond. Ik zag dat Emmett mijn handen vasthield en jasper mij voeten. Ik voelde me opeens slap worden. En toen werd alles zwart

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Ik werd wakker en alles was heel wazig. Er was iets over mijn mond dat ik niet lekker vond zitten dus mijn hand ging omhoog om het eraf te pakken toen mijn polsen werden gepakt en tegen het matras werden aangeduwd. Ik deed mijn ogen open en zag Emmett over me heen staan. Ik knipperde een paar keer en toen keek ik de kamer rond. Mijn hele familie stond hier.

Waarom waren ze hier? En wat doe ik hier??en hoe kom ik hier?? Toen schoten de beelden van het auto ongeluk weer door mijn hoofd en ik hoorde een irritante pieptoon. Mijn vader stapte naar voren. 'Edward je moet rustig zijn eerder vertellen we je niets' hij zij dit omdat ik worstelde tegen de handen van Emmett maar hij was veel te sterk voor mij. Ik werd rustig en keek Carlisle verwachtingsvol aan. Toen eenmaal mijn hart weer op een goede conditie was sprak Carlisle 'je weet wat er is gebeurt?' ik knikte. 'en je weet hoe erg het was met Bella?'…het bleef stil. Was Bella dood?nee dat kan niet!dat mag niet!ik moest het verkomen.

Ik begon helemaal te trillen van woede en tilde mijn andere hand op en sloeg Emmett in het gezicht toen hij eenmaal van mijn vastgehouden arm af was. Begon ik aan de slangen te trekken. Mijn hartmachine ging weer te keer. Maar ik realiseerde dat ik vooral van die kap af wou. Dus ik trok hem er af. Ik begon te schreeuwen 'BELLA MAG NIET DOOD ZIJN! NEE HET MAG NIET! IK MOEST DOOD ZIJN NIET ZIJ! IK MOEST HET VERKOMEN ! IK MOET HAAR CONTROLEREN!IK HAD HET HAAR BELOOFD!IK ZOU HAAR BERSCHERMEN! IK ZOU …'er was opeens een hand over mijn mond. Het was die van Alice. 'ze is niet dood.'

Ik kalmeerde gelijk. Ik lag weer en deed mijn ogen dicht. 'wat is er dan met haar' ik deed mijn ogen open. En wat ik zag deed me pijn. Esmee stond daar met tranen in mijn ogen. 'wat…wat is er aan de hand??' ik vroeg haar en nu vielen de tranen over haar wangen. De slangen konden me niks schelen al deden ze nog zo'n pijn. Ik liep naar haar toe en sloeg mijn armen om haar heen. 'Ze…ze…ze ligt in coma' mijn handen scherpten harder om haar heen toen ze dit zij. Ik liet haar een beetje los en keek in haar ogen 'nee…nee dat kan niet' ik liep strompelde achteruit. Woede kwam weer in me. 'DIT IS ALLEMAAL MIJN SCHULD!!!!'

ik gilde het uit zo hard dat iedereen hun handen om hun oren legde. Ik viel op mijn knieën en ik snikte . armen waren om me heen. Ik wist van wie deze waren. Ze waren van Esmee. Ze had me zo vaak getroost toen mijn echte ouders overleden. Ook in een auto ongeluk. ik keek omhoog en zag iedereen kijken. 'Carlisle?' vroeg ik maar mijn stem brak. Carlisle keek op zijn hoede'Ja, Edward?'ik snikte nog eens 'zou ik haar mogen zien??' iedereen zuchtte van opluchting en Carlisle glimlachte. 'Ja , Edward je mag haar zien maar nu niet' hij zei. 'waarom niet?' ik vroeg. Iedereen keek Carlisle verbaasd aan door zijn antwoord. 'je bent in een te emotionele toestand nu. Het kan heel gevaarlijk zijn voor je. We willen niet dat er iets gebeurd met je toch? Misschien morgen als je goed bent bijgekomen en goed hebt gerust.'

Ik mocht de eerste paar dagen niet naar haar toe. Ik en mijn vader hadden afgesproken dat als ik uit het ziekenhuis mocht dat ik dan naar haar toe mocht. En vandaag was de dag dat ik naar huis mocht. Ik zat me aan het aankleden want de verpleegster had alle slangen uit mijn lichaam al verwijderd.

Ik trok net mijn shirt over mijn hoofd toen er werd geklopt op de deur. 'ja??' en mijn moeder kwam binnen. 'ga je mee, we gaan naar bella?' ik lachte hard 'mama hoe durf je het te vragen , natuurlijk ga ik mee' en zo liepen we mijn kamer uit met mijn tas die mijn moeder had gebracht. Ik had 4 dagen in het ziekenhuis gelegen.

We stopten voor een deur. Kamer 913. ik keek om en mijn hele familie stond achter mij. Zo te zien moest ik de deur open doen. Ik nam een grote hap lucht en stapte naar binnen.

Daar lag mijn engel. Vol met draden in haar handen en een slang in haar mond. Ze zag er erg zwak en breekbaar uit. Haar hoofd zat in het verband net als haar buik.

Ik stond nog steeds bij het voeteneinde van haar bed. Ik liep naar voren.

'ze reageert nergens meer op of ook wel dat ze nog lang niet wakker wordt' hoorde ik mijn vader zeggen op het achtergrond maar ik negeerde het. Ik boog me voor over en gaf haar een knuffel. Ik legde mijn hand op haar hand en toen deed ik iets wat niemand verwachte. Ik kuste haar. Ik duwde mijn lippen op de hare en ik beweegde ze tegen haar onbewegelijke lippen. Ze waren warm en zacht. Ik trok me terug. 'ik hou van je'. Maar iets liet me achteruit springen. Haar hand bewoog en ze deed haar ogen open

Dit was het weer:P

Vandaag of morgen weer een nieuw hoofdstuk

Xx –yLOVEtwilight4EVER-


	6. wakker worden in het ziekenhuis

**5****de**** hoofdstuk :D hopelijk vinden jullie het leuk**

Bella pov

Ik voelde dingen die in me werden geprikt…het was zo zwak ik wist niet eens of het zeker is. Ik hoorde ook steeds heel zacht gefluister wat ik net kon horen. 'ow Bella hoe is dit gebeurd' hoorde ik iemand snikken en 'bella wordt asjeblieft snel wakker we missen je' het was zo donker om me heen ik kon nergens een weg vinden. Ik rende en rende maar niemand wist mijn weg. Ik wilde naar iedereen vragen waar ik langs kon maar ik kon mijn lippen niet vinden.

Ik was zo moe van het zoeken…maar toen opeens hoorde ik alles beter. Er was een kleine lichtflits in mijn wereld en een klein beetje zon kwam… ik zag de weg en ik rende maar het was nog steeds te donker…ik zag niet veel… ik hoorde iemand duidelijk tegen iemand anders praten. 'ze reageert nergens meer op of ook wel dat ze nog lang niet wakker wordt'. Hoorde ik.

En toen opeens werd alles helder. Een grote bliksemflits maakte alles licht en ik kon alles zien en alles voelen. Maar het licht boeide mij niet. Ik voelde iets tegen mijn lippen. Het was opeens weg. Ik zocht naar mijn ogen om te kijken wat het was maar ik kon ze niet vinden. 'ik hou van je' werd gefluisterd en ik vond mijn lichaam weer. Ik bewoog mijn hand. En het gene wat erop lach was gelijk weg. ik deed mijn ogen open. Het was eerst te licht ik kon niet veel zien.

Toen zag ik het mooiste gezicht ter wereld. Ik wist dat ik verliefd was. Ik hield van hem. Ik hield van Edward. Maar toen overviel mij iets. Hij houdt ook van mij. Hij…hij zei het net! Ik was heel moe maar ik fluisterde iets wat misschien ze niet konden verstaan zo zacht 'ik ook van jouw' hij kreeg een glimlach op zijn mooie perfecte lippen en zijn hand streelde mijn wang. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht dit voelde zo perfect.

Ik hoorde voetstappen dus deed mijn ogen weer open. Ik zag Carlisle voor me staan. 'Hey Bella , weet je nog wie wij zijn?' hij vroeg mij heel voorzichtig.

Ik keek hem raar aan 'Tuurlijk weet ik dat' ik wees ze allemaal aan 'jij bent Carlisle en dat is Esmee en dat is Emmett met Rose en Jasper met Alice en dit is Edward'. Iedereen keek blij. 'OW Bella gelukkig ben je oké ' Esmee huilde. Ze omhelsde me en ik omhelsde haar terug. Opeens was ik vet moe en ik voelde me zowat gelijk in slaap vallen. Ik voelde mijn armen slap worden om Esmee's lichaam. 'Bella?' hoorde ik in de verte. 'Bella!!' hoorde ik gegil en geschreeuw om wakker te blijven. Maar toen werd alles zwart.

Toen ik mijn ogen open deed was het donker in mijn kamer. Er was een kleine schaduw in de hoek van mijn bed. Ik bewoog mijn been en stootte hem aan. Hij sprong omhoog. Ik zag in het maanlicht het haar. Het was brons kleurig. Het was Edward. Hij kwam dichterbij zitten en pakte mijn handen. 'Bella ben je wakker??' ik keek hem recht in de ogen. Al was het heel donker zag ik door het maanlicht dat hij had gehuild. 'ja met mij is alles prima en met jouw??heb je gehuild??' ik vroeg hem. Hij keek omhoog en liet zijn hand door zijn haar gaan. 'ja, je kwam niet meer bij en je hartslag ging ook naar beneden. Ik dacht dat je dood zou gaan. Wat doe jij als je dat voor je ogen ziet gebeuren?! '

ik schrok een beetje van zijn harde toon en zonder mijn toestemming kwamen er tranen in mijn ogen. Hij zag dit en zijn blik verzachte 'sorry Bella , het spijt me jij kan er ook niks aan doen, het spijt me , niet huilen' hij pakte mijn gezicht in zijn handen en hij veegde met zijn duimen de tranen weg. hij keek me in de ogen. Dit was een grote fout want ik kon mijn eigen er niet meer vanaf wenden. Ze waren zo mooi. Hij boog naar voren en ik ook. Onze lippen waren geen 1 centimeter uit elkaar toen ik hem voor het laatst in mijn ogen zag en toen ik mijn ogen sluite.

Toen waren zijn lippen op de mijne. Ze waren zo lekker warm en zacht. Ik bewoog met de zijne mee en mijn armen wikkelde zich zelf om zijn nek en 1 van zijn handen ging naar mijn nek en de andere ging onder mijn t-shirt op mijn platte buik. Hij wist dat ik daarvan hield. Dat deed hij ook altijd toen we nog gewoon vrienden waren en ik lag tegen hem aan toen deed hij dat ook.

Zijn tong ging likte mijn onderlip om te vragen of hij toegang kreeg tot mijn mond. Ik deed mijn mond open en zijn tong gleed bij mij naar binnen. Ik deed de mijne bij hem ook in de mond om te verkennen en wauw wat was zijn mond lekker. We brakken allebei af voor lucht. Maar toen zelfs liet hij me niet los want hij ging verder met mijn nek. Ik hoorde voetstappen. 'Edward?' ik probeerde hem weg te duwen 'Edward er komt iemand!' zei ik en hij sprong gelijk op legde mij voorzichtig neer en ging zitten net alsof we praten.

Zo ging het de hele week door. En vandaag mocht ik eindelijk naar huis. Morgen mocht ik ook gelijk naar school van Carlisle. Ik kon niet wachten. Ik zat bezig met mijn spullen in te pakken toen er 2 armen om mij heen kwamen. 'Hey Edward' ik draaide me om en zag tot mijn grote schrik dat het niet Edward was.

'Jacob … , wat wil je , laat me los!' hij keek met een zelfvoldane blik op zijn gezicht. En hij keek me recht in de ogen. 'rustig maar Bella het komt allemaal goed ik weet dat je ook van mij houdt' en hij boog zich voor over maar te gelijkertijd duwde hij mij tegen de muur. 'EDWARD!!!' schreeuwde ik Maar toen waren zijn lippen op de mijne. Ze duwde ruw tegen de mijne. En hij duwde mij naar het bed. Ik sloeg hem tegelijker tijd maar hij had het volgens mij niet eens door.

Zijn handen waren nu onder mijn shirt en ze gingen naar mijn beha. Ik voelde zijn tong prikken tegen mijn lippen om er in te gaan. Ik liet hem binnen maar beet hem in de tong. Hij jankte van de pijn. Hij deed een stap naar achter en keek me woendend aan. 'Trut! Ik zal jouw eens een lesje leren' en hij sloeg me in het gezicht. En het deed zo'n pijn. Mijn wang brandde van de pijn. ik voelde zijn wang tegen de achterkant van mijn hoofd. 'dit maken we later wel af Bella' zei hij en voordat ik er erg in had was hij weg.


	7. AN Sorry

Hey allemaal,

Sorry dat ik een hele tijd niet heb geupdate. Ik heb het heel druk gehad met school. En toen kwam er ook nog bij dat 2 van mijn vriendinnen het niet goed. De 1 heeft een hersenschudding met gym opgelopen. En de andere haar broertje heeft verschillende soorten kanker( Lymfkanker,alvleesklierkanker, hersenvlies kanker, leukemie, beenmerg kanker) of ook wel niet goed. Ik ben dus heel druk geweest. Het spijt me heel vreselijk ik zal vanavond nog een nieuw hoofdstuk update.

Sorry allemaal ;)


	8. Leuk feestje of niet?

ik was nu al 2 weken uit het ziekenhuis en ik hoorde niks meer van Jacob. Ik liep naar mijn kluisje waar ik de Cullens zag staan. 'Hey jongens' zei ik en voerde de combinatie van mijn kluis in. Toen ik mijn kluis open deed viel er een envelop uit. Ik pakte hem van de grond. Mijn naam stond erop. Ik maakte hem open. Uit mijn oog hoeken zag ik de Cullens elke beweging van mij te bekijken. Ik keek weer op de brief.

_Lieve Bella , _

_Vrijdag avond willen wij een feestje houden bij ons thuis??_

_Kom jij ook??Begint om half 8_

_Bel ons of zeg het ons even._

_Grtz de Cullens _

Ik keek ze aan. Zij hadden allen een glimlach op hun gezicht. Ik zou ze eens beet nemen dacht ik. Dus ik duwde de brief in mijn tas en liep weg 'doei jongens tot bij de lunch' zei ik. 'Bella wacht!' hoorde ik Alice schreeuwen. Ik liep door tot dat mijn middel werd gevangen door 2 paar armen. Ik keek op. Het was Edward.

'waar gaan we heen mevrouw swan?' hij zij met een plagend gezicht. 'umm..eens denken wat zou ik hier op school doen om te leren??...ow ja naar de les gaan dat ging ik doen' ik probeerde uit zijn armen te ontsnappen. hij leunde dichterbij en ik stond stevig tegen de muur 'krijgen we eerst geen antwoord mevrouw swan anders is het toch zo onbeleefd' hij was geen 1 centimeter van mijn lichaam vandaan en zijn hele lichaam was tegen de mijne. Ik verdwaalde in zijn mooie groene ogen 'umm…o-o-o-oké' stotterde ik. Hij lachte en toen drukte hij zijn lippen op de mijne. Ze bewogen samen mee. En zijn tong gleed weer over mijn onderlip. Ik liet hem binnen. Na een tijdje brakken we uit elkaar , zwaar hijgend. 'dan zie ik je vrijdag, ik haal je om 7 uur op' zei hij tegelijker tijd toen met zijn neus langs mijn kaak gleed.

Onder de les dacht ik over het feestje. Wat zou ik aantrekken??Ik dacht dat het tijd was voor even lekker te gaan winkelen zonder Alice of Rose . Dat zouden ze zeker weten te gek vinden want ik haat shoppen en ik zou het nooit zelf aanbieden om te gaan shoppen maar ze zullen ook kwaad zijn dat ik alleen ging. We vonden een leuke blauwe spijkerbroek met wijde pijpen aan de onderkant en een leuke kortmouwige coltrui met een mooie lange zwarte jas en ze trokken me toen me naar de schoenenafdeling. Ik kon daar bijna aan ontsnappen maar ze pakten beiden allebei een arm en trokken mee. Ik kreeg witte hakken met een bandje om mijn enkel. Ik deed mijn haar half opgestoken en stylde het zodat ik geen krullen meer had.

Edward kon er elk moment zijn. Ik rende snel naar de kast en pakte mijn jas. Het was helemaal zwart en kwam net tot aan mijn dij. Ik hoorde een hoorn van buiten dus ik pakte mijn tas en deed snel mijn schoenen aan. Ik liep voorzichtig naar beneden want ik had hakken liep naar buiten. En daar stond Edward op me te wachten. Ik stapte in de auto. 'Hee' zei ik en ik keek hem aan. 'Hey klaar voor het feestje?' probeerde hij te zeggen zonder opgewonden te voelen. 'natuurlijk heb er echt zin in.'

Daar kwamen we in het huis. Het was kwart over 7 en er waren al heel wat mensen. 'kan ik je jas aannemen?' vroeg Edward. 'sorry Edward ga maar vast vooruit ik kom zo' hij keek verward maar liep weg. ik hangde snel mijn jas op en liep de woonkamer binnen. Iedereen danste. 'BELLA?!?BEN JIJ DAT?!?' hoorde ik Alice gillen. Ik draaide me om. En ik zag haar. Ze keek verbaasd maar trots. 'ja wat vind je van mijn outfit?' vroeg ik. Ze keek geschokt 'Bella hoe durf je het te vragen?!? Hij is geweldig!!ik ben zo jaloers en geloof me dat ben ik niet snel!!' zei ze maar toen kreeg ze een ondeugende uitdrukking op haar gezicht: 'Edward aan het verleiden zeker'?' vroeg ze. Ik werd een beetje rood 'umm… ja een beetje' zei ik gezicht naar de grond.

Het feest kwam langzaam op gang en Edward moest eerst alle gasten begroeten. Ik was in de keuken even wat punch in mijn beker toen ik opeens armen om mijn middel voelde. Maar ik wist dat ze niet van edward waren. Ik draaide me langzaam en bang om. Ik kwam oog in oog te staan met de gene die ik echt niet wilde zien. Jacob. 'Hee Bella' zei hij met een rare stem hij probeerde volgens mij sexy te doen. 'Jacob laat me los ik geef je maar 1 waarschuwing!'

hij begon aan me te trekken en ik probeerde tegen te stribbelen maar hij was te sterk en hij trok me naar boven. En gooide me in de 1ste de beste kamer met een bed en gooide me daar op. Hij was boven op mij en zijn hand was weer onder mijn shirt. Ik huilde en probeerde hem weg te duwen maar dat lukte niet. Hij trok opeens mijn shirt uit en zijn handen waren op mijn borsten en hij kneep er heel hard in. Ik huilde van pijn maar ik voelde zijn handen over mijn buik naar mijn broek gaan.

Nu deed ik iets wat ik nog nooit had gedaan. Ik duwde mijn knie in zijn ballen. Hij kromp in één en ik kroop gelijk weg en rende naar de deur maar ik wou de knop omdraaien maar toen werd ik al bij mijn middel gepakt. Hij sloeg me in de muur. 'DOE DAT NOG 1 KEER EN IK VERMOORD JE!!!!!' hij schreeuwde tegen me en gooide me tegen een andere muur.

Ik gaf een harde gil van pijn en daarna riep ik gelijk voor edward 'EDWARD!!!!!' maar hij kan me niet horen over die muziek. Jacob was weer bij me en gaf me een harde klap op het hoofd. 'NOG 1 KEER DIE NAAM EN IK SLA JE KOP VAN JE ROMP AF!!!' opeens hoorde ik iemand kloppen.

'Bella?' het was emmett. 'EMMETT!!!' ik schreeuwde maar ik kreeg nu een trap recht in mijn buik. En hij pakte me zo opeens op en ging gelijk naar mijn broek deed hem los en schuurde hem van mijn benen af. 'BELLA!!!HOU VOL IK BEUK DE DEUR IN GA BIJ DE DEUR WEG BELLA!!' ik hoorde gebonk op de deur en opeens was de deur weg en toen hoorde ik de zoetste stem ooit. 'WAT DOE JE EMMETT DAS MIJN KAMER HOOR!!' hoorde ik Edward schreeuwen.

Ik was uitgeput en kon mijn ogen amper open houden. 'EDWARD HIER KOMEN NU!!' hoorde ik Emmett roepen. Ik keek naar de deur met tranen in mijn ogen. Jacob realiseerde zo te zien niet dat de deur weg was en ging gewoon door. Hij zat nu aan mijn beha. 'KIJK DAM IDIOOT' schreeuwde Emmett.

Toen zag ik edward letterlijk stoom uit zijn oren zien spuiten. 'JIJ PAKT BLACK IK PAK BELLA!!SCHOP BLACK HET HUIS UIT EN LAAT ALICE EN ROSE HIER KOMEN!!!'. Opeens was Jacob weg en ik voelde iemand anders. Ik voelde me nu veilig. Ik voelde iets om mijn lichaam. Ik deed mijn ogen open en zag dat het een deken was. Edward schommelde mij voorzichtig heen en weer. 'Rustig maar Bella alles komt goed' ik hoorde dat hij in zijn mobiel praatte en ik voelde nog meer armen om mij heen. Ik wist niet wie ik was zo moe. 'EDWARD!!ZE GAAT FLAUWVALLEN!!' hoorde ik iemand zeggen met een piepstem. Het was Alice. En toen ging weer alles zwart net zoals het ongeluk.

**A/N:**

**nou allemaal dit was het weer. Ik probeer weer zo snel mogelijk te updaten**

**Xx –yLOVEtwilight4EVER-**


	9. leuk feestje EM en E POV verder met BPOV

**Ik was vergeten te zeggen dat Jacob Bella meesleepte naar de 2****de**** verdieping alleen dat had ze zelf niet door omdat ze zo veel pijn had… srry **

EM POV

Man wat waren sommige echt klunzen… zijn ze na een uur al dronken en dan morsen ze over je heen. Wordt je vriendin kwaad door hoe je er bij loopt… ik liep naar mijn kamer. Opeens hoorde ik een gil. 'EDWARD!!!' het kwam van Edwards kamer. Wat haalt hij nu weer uit. Maar toen hoorde ik een andere stem ik kon het niet goed verstaan maar het enige wat ik wist dat het niet Edwards stem was.

Ik liep naar de 2de verdieping. Ik hoorde een kreet van pijn. Maar…maar dat klonk als Bella?!?! 'Bella?' ik klopte op de deur. 'EMMETT!!' hoorde ik weer. Weer een kreet van pijn hoorde ik. 'BELLA HOU VOL IK BEUK DE DEUR IN!!GA WEG BIJ DE DEUR BELLA!!' ik liep met volle snelheid tegen de deur op. Hij bewoog even. Ik wist dat ik er nog een paar keer tegen aan moest om het te breken. Ik deed het een paar keer. Ik hoorde voetstappen op de trap maar dat boeide me niet.

Opeens brak de deur. Ik hoorde opeens Edward schreeuwen 'EMMETT DAS MIJN KAMER HOOR!!!' hij was boos maar dat kon me nu helemaal niks schelen. Ik keek hem woedend terug. 'EDWARD HIER KOMEN NU!!'Gilde ik. Hij kwam maar hij was nog kwaad over de deur. Hij bleef mij maar aan staren. Ik werd nu echt kwaad

'KIJK DAN IDIOOT!!!' toen keek hij pas naar zijn kamer. Zijn blik werd is vol afschuw door te kijken naar Bella ze zag er zo zwak uit. Maar die afschuw veranderde in boosheid. 'JIJ PAKT BLACK EN GOOIT HEM DE DEUR UIT ROEP GELIJK ROSE EN ALICE. IK ZORG VOOR BELLA!!'

Ik pakte Jacob bij zijn kraag en schouders en gooide hem eerst tegen de muur. Toen pakte ik hem weer en sleepte hem naar beneden. Ik zag Alice en Rose bij de trap lachen. 'ALICE !!ROSE!!' ik schreeuwde naar ze. Ze keken gelijk op. Ze zagen Jacob onder mijn arm die worstelde om vrij te komen. 'NAAR BOVEN!!EDWARD HEEFT JE NODIG!!' ze knikten en gingen gelijk naar boven. Ik deed de deur open liep naar beneden van de veranda en schopte hem onder zijn kont maar gooide hem ook gelijk weg.

'LAAT JE GEZICHT HIER NOOIT MEER ZIEN!!!' schreeuwde ik en ging weer naar binnen en gooide de deur dicht en rende gelijk naar boven naar Edwards kamer. Ik hoorde Alice gillen 'EDWARD!!ZE GAAT FLAUWVALLEN!!' ik keek net de kamer in toen ik Bellas lichaam slap zag gaan.

'zal ik Carlisle bellen?' vroeg ik. Edward knikte naar me , maar bleef Bella vast houden. Ik pakte mijn mobiel en belde. 'hey wat is er Emmett?' hoorde ik Carlisles stem. 'Carlisle kun je nu gelijk naar huis komen ??' vroeg ik. 'Waarom??Wat is er aan de hand??' vroeg hij gelijk bezorgt. 'Bella is bijna verkracht, maar ze ziet er ook gewond uit.' Zei ik snel. 'Oké blijf rustig ik kom er gelijk aan!! Ben er over 20 min!!' en hij hangde op.

'Wat moeten we met al die mensen doen?'vroeg Alice. 'we zeggen gewoon dat onze ouders thuiskomen en dat ze dit niet mogen zien anders nooit meer een Cullen feest'. Alice ging naar beneden. Ik ging met Rose naar mijn kamer. Ik legde haar op bed en hield haar stevig vast. Een kwartier later kwam Alice de kamer binnen. Rose was ondertussen gaan huilen en ik probeerde haar te troosten. 'Edward durft haar niet meer los te laten' zei Alice. Ik keek naar rose. Ik zou dat ook niet durven Alice ik zou het ook niet durven…

EPOV

Als je denkt dat de nacht nog niet erger kan heb je het helemaal fout. In je eigen huis op je eigen kamer is je vriendin bijna verkracht en nu bewusteloos en dat allemaal door idioote player Jacob Black!

Iedereen was weggegaan om ons wat privacy te geven. Ik lag de hele tijd naar haar te kijken. Het leek nog maar net toen ik iemand hoorde kloppen op de muur want mijn deur lach op de grond in tweeen. Ik keek op en zag Carlisle staan. Achter hem stond de hele familie. Ik gaf hem een knikje en legde mijn hoofd weer neer. De greep op bellas middel sterkte ik even aan en toen liet ik haar gaan , zodat Carlisle haar kan checken.

We wachten een heel uur in de woonkamer. Het was nu 11 uur in de avond. Ik hoorde voetstappen van de trap afkomen. Carlisle kwam naar beneden. Hij ging bij Esmee zitten en trok haar op zijn schoot en besnuffelde haar nek.

'hoe gaat het met haar Carlisle?' vroeg ik. Hij keek niet op en toen hoorde iedereen hoe zijn adem trilde. Carlisle huilde. We hadden hem zowat nog nooit zien huilen. Esmee omhelsde hem en ook over haar wangen rolde een paar tranen.

'ze heeft een lichte hersenschudding, 3 ribben gekneusd , haar rug is een beetje beschadigt en haar been is net niet gebroken. Ze is bijna helemaal blauw en ze heeft ook erg veel bloed uitstoringen. Ze heeft een gat in haar schedel. Het is zo erg dat ze misschien wel geheugen verlies kan hebben.' Zei hij maar zijn stem brak steeds.

'mag…mag ik naar boven?' vroeg ik voorzichtig. Hij keek me aan 'Ja Edward je mag naar boven. Ik ben zo blij dat je van haar houdt en haar beschermt' hij liet Esmee even los en omhelsde mij even. Hij keek op en keek de rest aan. 'net als jullie. Je weet niet hoeveel het betekent dat jullie met haar opschieten.' Iedereen stond op en we gingen in een groepsknuffel. Iedereen huilde even. Ik stapte weg en rende naar boven. Ik stopte bij de muur van mijn kamer deur. Ik nam een hap adem en stapte naar binnen.

Mijn adem liet ik gelijk weer gaan. daar lag mijn engel. Sommige delen lagen in het verband. Ze lag alleen op haar ondergoed onder de dekens. Ik werd uit mijn roeping geroepen door Carlisle. Ik keek op en keek hem aan. 'ik belde Charlie. Ze slaapt vanavond hier en hij komt morgen even kijken. Ze blijft hier waarschijnlijk wel even slapen. Je kan haar zo niet vervoeren.' Ik knikte. Mijn stem was weg. ik liep de kamer binnen. Ging bij het hoofdeinde op mijn knieën en streelde haar zachte haren.

Ik stond op en liep naar mijn kast. Pakte een deken en een kussen en legde die naast het bed neer. Ik legde me zelf neer en viel gelijk in slaap.

BPOV

Ik voelde me zo slap. Ik kon mijn ogen en mond niet vinden. Het was zo donker. Ik draaide om me heen…op zoek naar een klein licht puntje. Ik draaide en draaide. En opeens zag ik het. Ik rende en naar toe. Ik vond langzaam mijn lippen en toen mijn ogen. Ik kreunde en deed mijn ogen open. Het was donker.

Waar was ik??Wat is er gebeurd?? Ik draaide mijn hoofd. Ik zag iemand liggen. Maar ik zag niet wie het was zo donker. Ik keek op de wekker. Het was 5 over 4 in de ochtend. Toen schoten opeens alle beelden van gisteravond in mijn hoofd. Bij de punch, Jacob, De trap, Kamer van Edward , de bijna verkrachting, Emmett die de deur sloopte , Edward die rook uit zijn oren spuiten. Ik probeerde zo veel mogelijk mijn lichaam te draaien naar de persoon toe. Ik keek goed en ik zag tot mijn geluk dat Edward op de grond lag.

'Edward?' riep ik zachtjes. Hij begon te roeren en opeens sprak hij 'Bella?' ik snikte opeens. Hij was gelijk aan mijn zijde. 'Ow Edward ik was zo bang.' Snikte ik. 'Rustig maar lieverd het is nu allemaal voorbij' hij zoende me voorzichtig op de lippen en ik kuste hem terug. Hij sloeg zijn handen voorzichtig om mijn middel ik zachtjes om zijn nek.

'Ga nog wat slapen lieverd. Ik maak je straks wel wakker' zei hij toen we hijgend uit elkaar gingen. Hij zoemde een melodie en ik voelde gelijk mijn oogleden sluiten en ik viel in een rustig droomloze slaap.

**Zo allemaal dit was het weer. Ik probeer zo snel mogelijk weer te gaan updaten. Hopelijk vinden jullie het leuk. Reageer asjeblieft :)**

**Xx –yLOVEtwilight4EVER- **


	10. Charlie op viste

BPOV

Toen ik opnieuw wakker werd scheen er vel licht door de kamer. Ik keek rond en zag dat ik in Edwards kamer lag maar ook nog in mijn ondergoed. Mijn wangen gingen gelijk rood. Maar toen ik rond keek zag ik geen Edward. Ik rolde naar de kant van het bed en stapte uit bed.

Ik liep naar Edwards garderobe en pakte een shirt en 1 van zijn(mooie :P) boksers ik deed ze aan. De pijn in mijn buik en been waren zo erg dat ik wou schreeuwen. Maar ik deed het niet. Ik zocht naar de rest van de familie. Ik liep naar beneden. Toen bleef ik opeens geschokt op de trap staan.

Daar lag iedereen uitgeschakeld op de banken. Carlisle lag in een stoel met Esmee boven op hem. Op de driepersoons bank lag Emmett uitgebreid met Rosalie op hem op de 2persoons bank lagen Jasper en Alice naast elkaar en op de andere stoel lag Edward. Het verbaasde me niet dat Rosalie niet wakker werd van Emmett die snurkte als een bulldozer

Ik grinnikte en liep weer voorzichtig naar beneden eenmaal beneden ging ik bij Edward op schoot zitten. Hij werd gelijk wakker en schreeuwde 'WAT IS ER AAN DE HAND?IS BELLA VERMOORDT? IS ER BRAND?WORDT EMMETT NAAR DE GEVANGENIS GEBRACHT?HEEFT ALICE EEN JURK GESTOLEN UIT EEN WINKEL?IS ROSE AUTO ONTPLOFT??HEEFT JASPER ALICE GESLAGEN?' iedereen werd wakker maar ondertussen zag Edward mij zitten en fronste naar me.

'wat doe jij uit bed?' vroeg hij een beetje boos. Ik glimlachte onschuldig. 'niemand was bij me dus ging ik naar jullie op zoek.' Hij keek alleen nog maar bozer. ' Bella je bent zwaar gewond je moet weer naar bed!' zei hij met een beetje dwingende toon. 'maar ik wil hier blijven' ik ging pruilen want ik wist dat hij daar niet tegen kon. Hij kreunde 'oké oké blijf maar hier als je nog eens gaat lopen ga je been echt breken straks val je nog ' zei hij met een verslagen stem.

Toen kwam Carlisle pas in de realiteit. ' Bella wat doe je uit bed' vroeg hij op een zakelijke toon. Ik begon te lachen net zoals Edward. 'Dat hahaha vroeg ik hahaha net ook hahaha' zei hij onder het lachen door. Iedereen was nu helemaal wakker en vroeg precies het zelfde als Edward en Carlisle. Ik zei het weer. Emmett werd van de bank geschopt door Esmee en ze legde mij op de bank.

Emmett pruilde 'Leuk hoor Bella!' zei hij met een huilende toon. Ik voelde me gelijk schuldig. Edward was ff weg dus ik stond op , negeerde de pijn in mijn been en buik, en liep naar hem toe. Ik omhelsde hem 'sorry emmy' zei ik. Hij keek geschokt. 'uhh.. het was maar een grapje Bella…' ik liet hem los. 2 seconden later kwam Edward. 'ISABELLA SWAN!! SLEEP JE LEKKERE KONTJE NU NAAR DE BANK OF IK LIJM JE BOVEN AAN JE BED VAST 'ik geschokt door wat hij zei. Mijn lekkere kontje??ik keek naar mijn kont en iedereen begon gelijk te lachen.

Ik ging weer op de bank liggen en at mijn broodje met kaas. Ik kreunde het was heerlijk. Ik hoorde Edward tegen iedereen zeggen voor te plagen 'dat doet ze nou nooit als ik haar zoen.' Ik proestte zowat al het eten uit. Iedereen begon weer te lachen. Ik wenkte Edward naar me toe te komen. Hij kwam en ik kuste hem. Hij kuste me terug en ik streek met mijn tong over zijn onderlip. Hij liet me binnen. En na een paar seconden kreunde ik extra hard om dat aan zijn familie te laten horen. Edward trok geschrokken terug. Iedereen begon weer te lachen en Alice en Rose vluchten naar boven voordat ze hun buik plat hadden van het lachen.

Het was nu 4 uur in de middag en ik keek met Edward,Alice,Jasper,Rose en Emmett lekker tv. We keken naar tekenfilms want daar hadden we zin in. We keken nu naar spongebob en Emmett lag steeds om de domste dingen dubbel van het lachen waardoor wij ook weer begonnen met lachen.

Opeens werd er op de deur geklopt en iedereen spande zich aan. Carlisle liep naar de deur. Iedereen volgde zijn beweging. Hij deed open. 'Hey Charlie' zei hij en iedereen ontspande weer. 'Hey Carlisle ik kom even kijken met Bella en daarna wil ik je nog wat vragen' hij kek door de deur de kamer in en kon Rose,Emmett,Jasper en Alice zien kijken 'onder 4 ogen' zei hij. Ze keken gelijk weg. 'kom gauw binnen Charlie.' Esmee kwam toen net de keuken uitwandelen. 'Hey Charlie' zei ze en omhelsde hem. 'Hey Esmee' zei hij en omhelsde haar terug.

'blijf je voor het avondeten?' vroeg ze. 'natuurlijk Esmee hoe durf je het te vragen' plaagde Charlie. Charlie hangde zijn jas op. 'Waar is Bella?' vroeg hij. 'in de kamer' zei Carlisle en Esmee tegelijk. Hij liep de kamer in en zag mij en Edward zitten. 'zo daar zijn jullie dus.' Zei hij plagend. Ik lachte naar hem.

Hij kwam bij mij op de bank aan het voeteneinde zitten (**A/N** Edward zit achter Bella benen gespreid en Bella legt languit). 'hoe gaat het bells?' vroeg hij met een bezorgde blik. 'gaat wel hoor pap alleen een beetje pijn.' Hij keek naar Carlisle 'Wat heeft ze allemaal?' vroeg hij. Ik wist dit ook nog niet en ik keek dus ook naar Carlisle. 'ze heeft een lichte hersenschudding, 3 ribben gekneusd , haar rug is een beetje beschadigt en haar been is net niet gebroken. Ze is bijna helemaal blauw en ze heeft ook erg veel bloed uitstoringen. Ze heeft een gat in haar schedel. Het was zo erg dat ik dacht dat ze misschien geheugenverlies kon hebben.' Carlisle keek erg verdrietig naar me. Ik schrok hier erg van. Tranen vulde mijn ogen. Ik snikte in Edwards borst en hij streelde mijn rug en probeerde me te troosten.

'Hoe komt dit?' vroeg Charlie. En ik spande me gelijk aan. 'd-d-d-d-dit-dit k-k-k-komt d-d-d-d-d-door...' ik stopte opeens want de tranen liepen weer over mijn wangen en Edward trooste mij weer. 'zeg het maar Bella' zei Charlie meelevend. Ik zei nog steeds niet. 'durf je het niet te vertellen?' vroeg hij. Opeens knapte ik. 'HET KOMT DOOR JACOB BLACK!!!!' zei ik in volle woede en sprong van de bank af en liep de kamer uit. Ik hoorde hem nog na schreeuwen 'JACOB BLACK ?!?!' opeens werd de pijn zo erg in mijn buik en been ik viel op de grond en pakte mijn been vast.

Edward was gelijk bij me ' Je moet niet op je been lopen lieverd' zei hij en hij tilde me op. 'Wil je mij naar boven brengen? Ik durf Charlie nu niet meer aan te kijken.' Zei ik onder het snikken door. Hij keek mij met medeleven aan maar liep naar boven. Hij legde mij op zijn bed neer. Mijn ogen viel zowat gelijk dicht. 'ga slapen lieverd ik handel het beneden wel af' zei hij en gaf me een zoen.

Mijn ogen gingen gelijk dicht en ik viel in een droomloze slaap.

EPOV

Toen ik de deur dicht wou doen zag ik dat Bella al sliep. Ik liep naar beneden. Toen ik eenmaal de kamer inliep zag ik dat Charlie er nog steeds geschokt zat. 'Edward zeg dat het niet waar is. Zeg dat het niet Jacob Black was?!asjeblieft?' zei hij maar het klonk als vragen en je zag dat Charlie zijn Tranen inhield maar hij wou echt huilen.

'Het spijt me Charlie' zei ik en mijn stem brak 2 keer in die zin. En tranen stroomden over mijn wangen aan de herinnering hoe Bella daar lag op bed op de rand van bewusteloosheid. Ik werd uit mijn gedachten gehaald toen iemand mij omhelsde. Het was Esmee en ik omhelsde haar terug.

'jongens ? willen jullie even naar boven gaan? Charlie vroeg bij de deur of hij iets kon vragen dus...' zei Carlisle hij was nog niet uitgepraat of de kamer was al leeg. Maar ik bleef staan en bleef naar Charlie kijken en Charlie naar mij. 'Edward is er iets?'vroeg Carlisle. Ik keek naar Carlisle en hij keek me met een vragende maar nieuwsgierige blik aan 'nee er is niets.' Ik stapte de kamer uit.

CPOV(Charlie)

Ik zag dat Edward erg bezorgt was over Bella. Hij bleef me maar recht aan kijken met een verscheurde uitdrukking. Ik kon het bijna niet houden anders was ik naar hem toegelopen en hem een knuffel gegeven om te troosten en te bedanken. Maar daar gaat nu niet om. 'Carlisle ik vroeg me af of Bella 2 maanden hier kon wonen?' vroeg ik. Hij keek me geschokt aan. 'Natuurlijk Charlie maar wat is er aan de hand?' zei hij zijn stem vol zorgen.

'ik moet 2 maanden naar Yuba City(**A/N** provincie/land Calfornia) daar gaan alle chiefs heen om nieuwe technieken te leren van onderhaving dat moet je perse weten anders mag je niet meer politicus zijn. Dus dan ben ik hier 2 maanden zo en zo niet misschien ben ik daar nog wel langer.' Zei ik met een droef gezicht. Esmee ging naast me zitten en omhelsde me 'Natuurlijk mag ze hier blijven' zei ze en opluchting kwam over mijn gezicht 'Gelukkig want ik wil haar niet bij de Blacks laten blijven dus anders moest ze met me mee' zei ik en ik fronste toen ik de naam 'black' zei. 'wanneer vertrek je?' vroeg Esmee. ik lachte 'je kan niet wachten om mijn dochter bij me weg te halen hé Esmee' grapte ik en we schoten in de lach. 'ik ga over 4 dagen weg' zei ik nog steeds een beetje lacherig.

'zal ik Bella gaan halen ?' vroeg Carlisle. 'is goed Carlisle' zei ik en kon niet wachten om haar in mijn armen te hebben en haar een knuffel te geven. Hoe kon jacob dit aandoen. Ik werd uit mijn gedachten gehaalt door Esmee die Carlisle terug riep. 'Carlisle ik denk niet dat kan er komt een grote storm opkomst en het regent nu al flink ik wil Bella en Charlie niet zo op de weg hebben' ze draaide zich naar mij. 'vind je het erg om hier te overnachten? Je kan in de logeerkamer slapen' babbelde ze lekker door.

'waar slaapt Bella dan?' vroeg ik want waar moest zij dan slapen?. 'ow die slaapt op de kamer van Edward hij is heel beschermend over haar.' Ik keek op de klok en zag dat het alweer half 8 in de avond was. Maar toen realiseerde ik wat Esmee zei 'WAT?!?! Slapen ze samen?' ik stormde de trap op want ik wist precies waar Edward sliep.

Ik klopte op de deur van Edward. Geen antwoord. Ik gooide de deur open maar toen zag ik iets wat ik nog nooit had gezien. Daar lag mijn dochter in de armen van Edward te slapen. Zelf sliep Edward ook en met het geluid van de deur die tegen de muur aankwam spande hij zijn armen om Bella te beschermen. Carlisle en Esmee stonden ondertussen achter mij.

'Awww kijk eens hoe lief' hoorde ik Esmee zeggen maar ik kon mijn ogen niet van ze afhouden. Ik hoorde Bella kreunen. 'Jacob... nee alsjeblieft....stop...hou op....Edward!' ze droomde over die nacht. Opeens werd mijn arm gepakt. 'kom op ze word zo wakker ze zal denk ik heel kwaad worden als je haar zit te bekijken in haar slaap' hoorde ik Carlisle zeggen. Ik gaf hem de denk-je-dat-ik-zo-goor-ben blik. 'zo bedoel ik het niet' mompelde hij. Opeens hoorde ik Bella schreeuwen. Ik deed een stap naar voren naar de deur. Maar Carlisle hield me tegen. 'ssstt...luister' zei hij

'rustig maar Bella ik ben hier het was maar een droom ssstt' hoorde ik Edward zeggen. 'ow Edward het leek zo echt of het weer helemaal opnieuw gebeurde alleen deze keer...deze keer kwam jij niet...jij kwam niet om hem van mij af te halen' huilde Bella

'ik ga het eten maar afmaken.' Fluisterde Esmee en liep de trap af. 'kom Charlie wij gaan ook naar beneden oké?geloof me Edward zou dat nooit zomaar seks met haar hebben Charlie. Kom mee' en Carlisle liep de trap af. En ik ging met hem mee.

Na een half uur kwam iedereen beneden ook Bella en Edward. Edward droeg Bella in bruidstijl de trap af. 'Jongens jullie zijn precies op tijd het eten is klaar.'


	11. films en niet wakker worden

BPOV

We zaten aan het eten en ik zag dat Charlie soms heel doordringend naar me keek. Ik keek hem dan vragend terug. Toen realiseerde ik dat ik misschien zo hard had geschreeuwd dat Charlie het had gehoord. Ik bloosde een diep rood.

Het was heel gezellig aan de tafel. We aten sla met aardappelen en er stond ook bloemkool. Als vlees hadden we varkenshaas en als toetje en lekkere aardbeienpudding. Emmett maakte hele tijd grapjes waardoor iedereen steeds dubbel lag. Ook ik lachte mee maar we waren bijna klaar met eten toen ik begon te denken over Jacob. Hij had me op verschillende gebieden aangeraakt wat ik niet leuk vond. En zo als hij me zoende en behandelde was echt asociaal.

'Bella?' hoorde ik Esme mij uit mijn gedachten roepen. Ik keek op. 'sorry wat zei je?' vroeg ik en ik werd een beetje rood. Ik keek om me heen en zag dat Carlisle en Charlie weg waren. Net zoals Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper en Alice. Edward keek me bezorgt aan. 'we zijn klaar met eten Bella.' Zei Edward. 'oww sorry ik zat even ergens over na te denken.' Zei ik terwijl ik opstond. Edward nam mijn hand en wij verstrengelde onze vingers terwijl hij mij oppakte. Hij legde me op de bank en trok mij op zijn schoot . 'wat wil je doen?' hij keek me vol bewondering aan toen hij dat zei. 'een film?' zei ik maar het klonk als een vraag

We keken samen 'Into The Blue' het was een hele leuke film eigenlijk maar ik voelde me langzaam weer in slaap vallen het laatste wat ik me herinner van de film was dat Jessica Alba lucht hapte uit een ballon.

Het volgende wat ik wist is dat ik wakker werd geschud door Charlie. 'bells, we moeten praten'. Ik zat gelijk overeind maar ik sloeg weer tegen de bank van de pijn in mijn buik en been. Ik had opeens ook hele erge koppijn.

'bells wat zou jij er van zeggen als jij hier een tijdje blijft...bij de cullens?' hij keek me met een bezorgt gezicht aan. 'hoezo?wat is er aan de hand?' ik vroeg gelijk. 'I-ik moet voor een tijdje weg naar Yuba City voor 2 maanden zo en zo en miss wel langer. En ik wou je graag hier plaatsen omdat je zoveel vriendin hier hebt en Carlisle en Esme zijn zowat je 2de ouders geworden. ' zei Charlie 'en bij de Blacks wil ik je nu niet meer plaatsen' zei hij onder zijn adem maar ik hoorde het toch. 'dat lijkt me een heel leuk idee pap' ik zei met een glimlach. En opeens verstijfde ik.

'wanneer ga je weg?' vroeg ik een beetje verdrietig. Ik realiseerde nu pas dat ik 2 maanden lang zonder vader zat. 'over 4 dagen. Woensdag middag vertrek ik' hij zei met een verdrietig gezicht. Ik omhelsde hem 'ik ga je zo missen!' ik zei nog dichterbij knuffelen bij mijn vader. We zaten nog even te praten toen ik opeens me heel licht voelde in mijn hoofd en ik kon mijn ogen amper open houden ook was het heel moeilijk te ademen.

Mijn ogen gingen langzaam dicht en mijn zicht vervaagde al een beetje voordat ik ze sloot. 'CARLISLE!?' hoorde ik mijn vader van ver roepen. Opeens waren er handen op mij. Ik voelde iets door mijn aderen lopen en toen werd alles zwart...

CPOV(charlie)

Ik zag Bella al moeilijk ademen maar nu ging ze ook nog slap. 'CARLISLE!?' ik riep hem snel en hij kwam gelijk aan rennen hij zag Bella al roerloos liggen. Hij gaf haar morfine en pakte haar op en bracht haar de trap op.

'ze moet naar mijn kantoor!' hij legde haar op het bed. Hij onderzocht haar. Ik mocht er niet bij en stond in de gang te wachten. Het leek net of ik in een ziekenhuis stond. Edward kwam ook al aanrennen. 'Charlie wat is er aan de hand?' hij vroeg. 'ik weet het niet we zaten te praten en opeens kreeg ze het moeilijk met adem halen en toen na nog geen minuut ging ze slap.' We gingen samen tegen de muur zitten. Edward huilde en Esme kwam ook al aan rennen en pakte Edward vast en wiegde hem zachtjes heen en weer om hem te troosten. Gelukkig waren de rest van de kinderen uit eten anders zaten ze hier nou ook.

Een tijdje later kwam Carlisle het kamertje uitlopen. We stonden met ze allen tegelijk op. Als dit niet zo ernstig was zou het best grappig geweest zijn. Hij keek de hele tijd naar mij. 'het gat in haar hoofd is te veel geworden denk ik en we moeten gewoon afwachten tot ze wakker wordt.' Dit was niet wat we verwachten van Carlisle. Edward keek naar de deur en toen naar zijn vader. Carlisle knikte en Edward liep naar binnen. Ik liep achter hem aan net zoals Esme en Carlisle. Daar lag mijn meisje aan een zuurstoftank en aan een hart monitor.

2 dagen gingen al voorbij en Bella was nog steeds niet wakker geworden. Dit voelde niet goed....


	12. word toch wakker!

**BPOV**

Ik voelde steeds heel zwak dat handen er op mij lagen en ook hoorde ik soms van ver iemand praten. Steeds werd het luider. Ik kon het licht niet meer vinden. Ik zocht en zocht. Na een tijd zoeken zag ik iets wazig in de verte schijnen. Ik rende en rende maar ik kwam maar heel langzaam dichterbij. Te langzaam. Ik kon meer horen maar ik kon mijn mond en ogen niet vinden.

'ik moet over een uur gaan want over 5 uur vertrekt mijn vliegtuig en die mag ik echt niet missen en het is zo en zo al 3 en een half uur rijden dus en ik moet nog van alles inpakken' hoorde ik iemand zeggen. Ik was bijna bij het licht....nog een klein stukje!

JA!!!ik deed mijn ogen open en iemand zat naast mij op een stoel naast het bed. Hij hield mijn hand vast. Ik kneep erin. Hij keek gelijk naar mijn gezicht. 'BELLA??'hij vroeg vragend maar tegelijk schreeuwend. Ik kromp ineen. Kende hij mij? Ik keek hem vragend aan.

Hij leek op een tiener van rond de 17 jaar. Hij had smaragd groene ogen en brons kleurig haar. Het was zo slordig ik wou mijn handen er zo graag door heen wou halen maar ik kon hem niet eens dus...

De deur ging open en 2 mannen stapte binnen. 1 was blond met blauwe ogen en was heel knap. Hij leek op een model of acteur. En de ander was mijn vader...wacht...mijn vader??wat deed hij nou in Alaska(**A/N**:weet niet of ik zei dat haar moeder in Phoenix woonde maar ik verander het maar in Alaska omdat het in Phoenix het ook nooit sneeuwt zoals je leest in hoofdstuk 2) . 'Bella ?' zei mijn vader met een ongelovig gezicht

'Pap?' zei ik 'wat doe je in Alaska?' toen ik dit zei trok hij zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek gelijk naar de jongere man 'wat is met haar aan de hand Carlisle?' vroeg hij en ik hoorde zijn angst toen hij sprak. 'ik denk dat het te veel wat je vertelde net als de pijn die ze had en heeft ze nu een gedeeltelijke geheugenverlies' geheugenverlies? Huh? Wat is er gebeurd?

'Bella' zei hij toen hij naar me toe liep 'weet je nog wie ik ben?' ik keek hem vragend aan. Had ik hem ooit eerder gezien dan? Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'niet dat ik weet meneer' zei ik. Hij fronste en de jongen die naast me zat stond op en liep weg.

'nou laat ik me voorstellen... ik ben Carlisle Cullen en ik ben 1 van de beste vrienden van je vader' ik keek mijn vader aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. 'oké maar waarom bent u met mijn vader meegekomen naar Alaska?'

hier door keek hij naar mijn vader en toen hij terug keek had een verdrietige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht 'uhh... Bella je bent al zo'n 3 á 4 maanden in forks... ' dit schokte mij. Ben ik al zo lang in forks en dat ik dat niet kan herinneren? Ik had niet door dat de tranen over mijn wangen stroomden tot mijn vader ze weg veegde.

'lieverd het geeft niet het zal langzamer hand terug komen en ik moet...' ik onderbrak hem 'Maar ik wil het nu terug!' riep ik. Hij omhelsde me en wiegde me langzaam heen en weer. Ik verpeste zijn vest met al mijn tranen toen ik over zijn schouder keek zag ik dat die man uhh.. Carlisle de kamer had verlaten.

Charlies stem riep mij uit mijn gedachten 'maar lieverd ik moet je iets vertellen. Jij bent 4 dagen weg geweest. 4 dagen sliep je. Maar ik moet gaan lieverd over 3 uur vertrekt mijn vliegtuig want ik ga voor een tijdje weg maar ik had je voor je geheugenverlies vertelt dat ik naar Yuba City zou gaan voor een soort van training. Je kon hier blijven voor een tijdje. Maak je geen zorgen lieverd deze mensen zijn erg speciaal voor jouw je kan het je alleen niet herinneren'

Ik vertrouwde mijn vader dus ik moest maar op zijn oordeel vertrouwen en hier blijven. 'pap beloof je dat je zo snel mogelijk terug komt?' vroeg ik aan hem toen ik hem recht in zijn ogen keek kijken of hij het meende. 'Ja Bells ik kom zo snel mogelijk terug.' Knuffelde hij mij en ik knuffelde hem terug.

Hij hielp me opstaan en hielp me met aankleden en liep samen met mij naar beneden daar gaf hij mij een knuffel en gaf me een kus op het voorhoofd. 'ik hou van je Bells vergeet niet dat.' En Carlisle kwam die me vast hield toen Charlie weg liep naar de deur en achter zich sluiten.

Toen de deur eenmaal dicht was liet ik me op de grond zakken en snikte. Er kwam een onbekende vrouw naar me toe en omhelsde me en fluisterde troostende woordjes in mijn oor. 'rustig maar meid wij zijn er hier voor je' Carlisle nam mij van haar over en droeg me naar de bank waar heel de familie zat en mij aankeek. Maar die ene jongen die bij mij aan het bed zat keek anders. Hij keek...verscheurd?

Carlisle verbrak de stilte. 'oké misschien is het wel een idee om te vertelen wie we zijn aan Bella en wat voor Relatie we met haar hebben' ze knikte allemaal 'ik begin wel. Nou ja ik ben Carlisle Cullen ik ben de beste vriend van je vader en een soort van 2de vader voor jouw ' ik glimlachte naar hem toen hij dit zei.

Ik keek naar de vrouw die mij trooste. Ze had karamel kleurig haar en bruine ogen. 'ik ben Esme Cullen en ik ben de vrouw van Carlisle en ik ben een soort van een 2de moeder voor je.' Ze glimlachte een hartelijke glimlach naar me en ik glimlachte een vriendelijke terug.

Ik keek naar een meisje met korte zwarte haren die elke kant op staken. Ook zij had bruine ogen. 'Ik ben Alice Cullen en ik ben de dochter van Esme en Carlisle en ik ben 1 van je aller beste vriendinnen!'zei ze met zo'n grote enthousiasme dat ze zowat zat te springen op de bank. Ik glimlachte weer.

Nu was er een jongen met honingblond haar en blauwe ogen. 'Ik ben Jasper Hale en ik ben een soort broer voor je.' Langzamer hand kwam ik erachter dat pap echt gelijk had. Deze familie was echt belangrijk voor mij zo te horen

Nu zat er een heel mooi meisje voor mij. Ze had mooie lange haren en zeeblauwe ogen. 'ik ben Rosalie Hale en Jaspers tweeling zus en ik ben je 2de aller beste vriendin.' Ze glimlachte naar mij en ik glimlachte weer terug

Nu zat er een reus naast Rosalie die best intimiderend leek maar ook weer heel lief. Vanaf hier zag ik ook de kuiltjes in zijn wangen en zijn ogen brandde van opwinding. 'Ik ben Emmett en ik ben je soort van broer(!) en je persoonlijke teddybeer!' hier moest ik om giechelen.

Nu kwam ik bij de laatste persoon, de jongen die bij mij aan het bed zat, hij had brons kleurig haar en smaragd groene ogen. 'Ik ben Edward en ik was je vriendje' dit schokte mij nog meer en mijn hand ging als een reflex naar mijn mond. Tranen kwamen in mijn ogen

'Vriendje? Je bedoelt dus ook dat we zoende enzo?'vroeg ik met trillende stem. En hij knikte. De tranen liepen over mijn wangen ''het spijt me zo erg!'zei ik tussen de snikken door. Hij kwam voorzichtig naar me toe en sloeg zijn armen voorzichtig en aarzelend om mij heen, maar de greep die hij op mij had verstevigde toen ik zijn shirt in mijn vuisten pakte.

2 uur later zaten we op de bank te praten over herinneringen toen de bel ging. Esme liep naar de deur en wij gaven er geen aandacht aan. Toen hoorde ik iets wat de Cullens niet leuk vonden omdat ze allemaal verstijfde.

'Hoi Jacob, kan ik iets voor je doen?' hoorden we Esme en ik hoorde Edward laag grommen. 'Hey Es , ik kom voor Bella' toen stond hij opeens in de kamer terwijl we niks hoorden van Esme dat hij binnen mocht komen.

'Yo Bella!' lachte hij maar ik kon hem helemaal niet. Ik keek de Cullens aan en ze keken allemaal boos, ook Esme. 'umm..Hey?' het kwam eruit als een vraag. Maar al kon ik hem niet ik voelde me op een of andere manier ongemakkelijk bij hem.

Opeens hield Emmett het niet meer en hij sprong van de bank af met een moordende blik op zijn gezicht. 'HOE DURF JIJ JE GEZICHT HIER NOG TE LATEN ZIEN?!?!?!' jacob begon te lachen

'waarom zou ik niet durven?' lachte hij. Nu durfde de Cullens niets meer te zeggen en ze durfde mij ook niet aan te kijken. Ik keek naar Edward. 'Edward wat is er gebeurt?' vroeg ik fluisterend.

'H-h-hij heeft je een keer...' toen stopte hij opeens. Ik bleef hem aankijken 'hij heeft mij een keer..?' vroeg ik. Toen hoorde ik iets wat ik niet zou verwachten maar het was zo zacht dat ik het ook verkeerd kon horen'Verkracht' toen hij dit zei speelde hij met zijn vingers.

Maar ook toen ik dit hoorde kreeg ik een herinnering terug. Ik was in een witte kamer toen hij binnenkwam. Hij bevoelde mij en hij zoende met mij maar toen zijn tong mijn mond in kwam beet ik hem. Hij sloeg mij daarvoor terug.

En de volgende herinnering maakte mij black-out want ik kreeg de herinnering dat hij op mij lag met ik alleen nog een bh en een slipje. Ik hoorde mensen nog schreeuwen maar toen ging alles zwart...


	13. wie wat waar?

**BPOV**

Ik voelde steeds heel zwak dat handen er op mij lagen en ook hoorde ik soms van ver iemand praten. Steeds werd het luider. Ik kon het licht niet meer vinden. Ik zocht en zocht. Na een tijd zoeken zag ik iets wazig in de verte schijnen. Ik rende en rende maar ik kwam maar heel langzaam dichterbij. Te langzaam. Ik kon meer horen maar ik kon mijn mond en ogen niet vinden.

'ik moet over een uur gaan want over 5 uur vertrekt mijn vliegtuig en die mag ik echt niet missen en het is zo en zo al 3 en een half uur rijden dus en ik moet nog van alles inpakken' hoorde ik iemand zeggen. Ik was bijna bij het licht...nog een klein stukje!

JA!ik deed mijn ogen open en iemand zat naast mij op een stoel naast het bed. Hij hield mijn hand vast. Ik kneep erin. Hij keek gelijk naar mijn gezicht. 'BELLA?'hij vroeg vragend maar tegelijk schreeuwend. Ik kromp ineen. Kende hij mij? Ik keek hem vragend aan.

Hij leek op een tiener van rond de 17 jaar. Hij had smaragd groene ogen en brons kleurig haar. Het was zo slordig ik wou mijn handen er zo graag door heen wou halen maar ik kon hem niet eens dus...

De deur ging open en 2 mannen stapte binnen. 1 was blond met blauwe ogen en was heel knap. Hij leek op een model of acteur. En de ander was mijn vader...wacht...mijn vader?wat deed hij nou in Alaska(**A/N**:weet niet of ik zei dat haar moeder in Phoenix woonde maar ik verander het maar in Alaska omdat het in Phoenix het ook nooit sneeuwt zoals je leest in hoofdstuk 2) . 'Bella ?' zei mijn vader met een ongelovig gezicht

'Pap?' zei ik 'wat doe je in Alaska?' toen ik dit zei trok hij zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek gelijk naar de jongere man 'wat is met haar aan de hand Carlisle?' vroeg hij en ik hoorde zijn angst toen hij sprak. 'ik denk dat het te veel wat je vertelde net als de pijn die ze had en heeft ze nu een gedeeltelijke geheugenverlies' geheugenverlies? Huh? Wat is er gebeurd?

'Bella' zei hij toen hij naar me toe liep 'weet je nog wie ik ben?' ik keek hem vragend aan. Had ik hem ooit eerder gezien dan? Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'niet dat ik weet meneer' zei ik. Hij fronste en de jongen die naast me zat stond op en liep weg.

'nou laat ik me voorstellen... ik ben Carlisle Cullen en ik ben 1 van de beste vrienden van je vader' ik keek mijn vader aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. 'oké maar waarom bent u met mijn vader meegekomen naar Alaska?'

hier door keek hij naar mijn vader en toen hij terug keek had een verdrietige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht 'uhh... Bella je bent al zo'n 3 á 4 maanden in forks... ' dit schokte mij. Ben ik al zo lang in forks en dat ik dat niet kan herinneren? Ik had niet door dat de tranen over mijn wangen stroomden tot mijn vader ze weg veegde.

'lieverd het geeft niet het zal langzamer hand terug komen en ik moet...' ik onderbrak hem 'Maar ik wil het nu terug!' riep ik. Hij omhelsde me en wiegde me langzaam heen en weer. Ik verpeste zijn vest met al mijn tranen toen ik over zijn schouder keek zag ik dat die man uhh.. Carlisle de kamer had verlaten.

Charlies stem riep mij uit mijn gedachten 'maar lieverd ik moet je iets vertellen. Jij bent 4 dagen weg geweest. 4 dagen sliep je. Maar ik moet gaan lieverd over 3 uur vertrekt mijn vliegtuig want ik ga voor een tijdje weg maar ik had je voor je geheugenverlies vertelt dat ik naar Yuba City zou gaan voor een soort van training. Je kon hier blijven voor een tijdje. Maak je geen zorgen lieverd deze mensen zijn erg speciaal voor jouw je kan het je alleen niet herinneren'

Ik vertrouwde mijn vader dus ik moest maar op zijn oordeel vertrouwen en hier blijven. 'pap beloof je dat je zo snel mogelijk terug komt?' vroeg ik aan hem toen ik hem recht in zijn ogen keek kijken of hij het meende. 'Ja Bells ik kom zo snel mogelijk terug.' Knuffelde hij mij en ik knuffelde hem terug.

Hij hielp me opstaan en hielp me met aankleden en liep samen met mij naar beneden daar gaf hij mij een knuffel en gaf me een kus op het voorhoofd. 'ik hou van je Bells vergeet niet dat.' En Carlisle kwam die me vast hield toen Charlie weg liep naar de deur en achter zich sluiten.

Toen de deur eenmaal dicht was liet ik me op de grond zakken en snikte. Er kwam een onbekende vrouw naar me toe en omhelsde me en fluisterde troostende woordjes in mijn oor. 'rustig maar meid wij zijn er hier voor je' Carlisle nam mij van haar over en droeg me naar de bank waar heel de familie zat en mij aankeek. Maar die ene jongen die bij mij aan het bed zat keek anders. Hij keek...verscheurd?

Carlisle verbrak de stilte. 'oké misschien is het wel een idee om te vertelen wie we zijn aan Bella en wat voor Relatie we met haar hebben' ze knikte allemaal 'ik begin wel. Nou ja ik ben Carlisle Cullen ik ben de beste vriend van je vader en een soort van 2de vader voor jouw ' ik glimlachte naar hem toen hij dit zei.

Ik keek naar de vrouw die mij trooste. Ze had karamel kleurig haar en bruine ogen. 'ik ben Esme Cullen en ik ben de vrouw van Carlisle en ik ben een soort van een 2de moeder voor je.' Ze glimlachte een hartelijke glimlach naar me en ik glimlachte een vriendelijke terug.

Ik keek naar een meisje met korte zwarte haren die elke kant op staken. Ook zij had bruine ogen. 'Ik ben Alice Cullen en ik ben de dochter van Esme en Carlisle en ik ben 1 van je aller beste vriendinnen!'zei ze met zo'n grote enthousiasme dat ze zowat zat te springen op de bank. Ik glimlachte weer.

Nu was er een jongen met honingblond haar en blauwe ogen. 'Ik ben Jasper Hale en ik ben een soort broer voor je.' Langzamer hand kwam ik erachter dat pap echt gelijk had. Deze familie was echt belangrijk voor mij zo te horen

Nu zat er een heel mooi meisje voor mij. Ze had mooie lange haren en zeeblauwe ogen. 'ik ben Rosalie Hale en Jaspers tweeling zus en ik ben je 2de aller beste vriendin.' Ze glimlachte naar mij en ik glimlachte weer terug

Nu zat er een reus naast Rosalie die best intimiderend leek maar ook weer heel lief. Vanaf hier zag ik ook de kuiltjes in zijn wangen en zijn ogen brandde van opwinding. 'Ik ben Emmett en ik ben je soort van broer(!) en je persoonlijke teddybeer!' hier moest ik om giechelen.

Nu kwam ik bij de laatste persoon, de jongen die bij mij aan het bed zat, hij had brons kleurig haar en smaragd groene ogen. 'Ik ben Edward en ik ben je vriendje' dit schokte mij nog meer en mijn hand ging als een reflex naar mijn mond. Tranen kwamen in mijn ogen

'Vriendje? Je bedoelt dus ook dat we zoende enzo?'vroeg ik met trillende stem. En hij knikte. De tranen liepen over mijn wangen ''het spijt me zo erg!'zei ik tussen de snikken door. Hij kwam voorzichtig naar me toe en sloeg zijn armen voorzichtig en aarzelend om mij heen, maar de greep die hij op mij had verstevigde toen ik zijn shirt in mijn vuisten pakte.

2 uur later zaten we op de bank te praten over herinneringen toen de bel ging. Esme liep naar de deur en wij gaven er geen aandacht aan. Toen hoorde ik iets wat de Cullens niet leuk vonden omdat ze allemaal verstijfde.

'Hoi Jacob, kan ik iets voor je doen?' hoorden we Esme en ik hoorde Edward laag grommen. 'Hey Es , ik kom voor Bella' toen stond hij opeens in de kamer terwijl we niks hoorden van Esme dat hij binnen mocht komen.

'Yo Bella!' lachte hij maar ik kon hem helemaal niet. Ik keek de Cullens aan en ze keken allemaal boos, ook Esme. 'umm..Hey?' het kwam eruit als een vraag. Maar al kon ik hem niet ik voelde me op een of andere manier ongemakkelijk bij hem.

Opeens hield Emmett het niet meer en hij sprong van de bank af met een moordende blik op zijn gezicht. 'HOE DURF JIJ JE GEZICHT HIER NOG TE LATEN ZIEN?' jacob begon te lachen

'waarom zou ik niet durven?' lachte hij. Nu durfde de Cullens niets meer te zeggen en ze durfde mij ook niet aan te kijken. Ik keek naar Edward. 'Edward wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ik fluisterend.

'H-h-hij heeft je een keer...' toen stopte hij opeens. Ik bleef hem aankijken 'hij heeft mij een keer..?' vroeg ik. Toen hoorde ik iets wat ik niet zou verwachten maar het was zo zacht dat ik het ook verkeerd kon horen'Verkracht' toen hij dit zei speelde hij met zijn vingers.

Maar ook toen ik dit hoorde kreeg ik een herinnering terug. Ik was in een witte kamer toen hij binnenkwam. Hij bevoelde mij en hij zoende met mij maar toen zijn tong mijn mond in kwam beet ik hem. Hij sloeg mij daarvoor terug.

En de volgende herinnering maakte mij black-out want ik kreeg de herinnering dat hij op mij lag met ik alleen nog een bh en een slipje. Ik hoorde mensen nog schreeuwen maar toen ging alles zwart...

Epov

Ik hield Bella vast terwijl Jasper,Alice en Rose Emmett probeerde te kalmeren. Jacob stond hier nog steeds met een grijns. 'zo zo jaloers reusje?' vroeg hij. Dit maakte Emmett bozer maar Rose ging tussen Jacob en Emmett staan zodat Emmett haar aan keek. Ze bleef maar in zijn ogen staren en hij keek terug in haar ogen. Je zag Emmett gewoon letterlijk kalmeren. Hij omhelsde Rose zachtjes maar stevig.

'Jacob ik denk dat het beter is al je vertrekt.' Zei Carlisle in een boze stem die hij probeerde te kalmeren. Jacob lachte 'waarom zou ik?' hierbij legde ik Bella voorzichtig op de bank neer en stond op. 'nou eens even kijken...je hebt Bella bijna verkracht, door jouw is ze gewond, door jouw heeft ze geheugenverlies en het ergste door jouw heeft ze pijn' zei ik in een hele boze stem en ik stond nu recht voor hem en kon hem makkelijk een mep verkopen.

'Jacob je moet gaan of ik bel de politie' zei Esme in een rustige stem. Het verbaasde me altijd hoe rustig Esme kon blijven. Hierbij stapte Jacob achteruit. 'tot de volgende keer dan maar en doe de groetjes aan Bella' en met dat schoot hij de deur uit.

Ik draaide me om en zag Esme bij Bella zitten. Haar hoofd lag op Esme haar schoot. Ze keek alsof ze pijn had. 'hoe gaat het met haar?' vroeg ik toen ik dichterbij liep. Carlisle kwam er ook bij en voelde aan haar pols. 'het komt wel goed volgens mij viel ze flauw van de schrik. Breng haar gauw naar boven' ik knikte op wat Carlisle zei en pakte Bella over van Esme en nam haar mee naar mijn kamer. Ik legde haar op bed neer onder de dekens en ik ging op de rand van het bed zitten en wachtte tot ze bijkwam.

Bpov

Ik werd wakker en zag dat Edward bij mijn voeten lag. Hij lag half op het bed en half op de grond. Ik bewoog mijn voeten expres zodat Edward kreunde en wakker werd. Hij keek naar mij. Ik keek ook naar hem.

'Bella..,' zijn stem klonk opgelucht 'doe dat nooit meer ik schrok me dood.' Zei hij. Ik voelde me een beetje schuldig door hem zo te laten schrikken. Ik bekeek hem eens goed. _Mijn vriendje._ Hij had smaragd groene ogen en mooi brons kleurig haar dat ontembaar was. zijn ogen waren super diep en ik kon er uren in blijven kijken. Zijn neus was kaasrecht. En zijn jukbeenderen waren zo...perfect . En zijn lippen...

_zijn lippen. _Ze waren rood en mooi. Ik kwam er achter dat ik hem graag wou zoenen.

Zou hij mij nog mogen? Zou hij nog van me houden? Ben ik nog wel zijn vriendin? Honderden vragen gingen door mijn hoofd toen ik keek naar _zijn lippen. _

Hij zag me kijken.'Bella?' ik schoot omhoog. Hij glimlachte naar me. Ik glimlachte terug. 'Edward' vroeg ik aarzelend ik was zo bang dat hij nee zou zeggen 'wat is er?' vroeg hij met een lichte toon van bezorgdheid. 'Z-z-zou ik je mogen z-z-zoenen?' vroeg ik toen ik helemaal rood werd en naar beneden keek.

Ik voelde een vinger onder mijn kin die mijn gezicht omhoog duwde. Ik keek recht in zijn ogen. 'weet je zeker dat je dat wilt?' vroeg hij. Ik knikte ik kon geen woord meer spreken. Hij glimlachte naar me en kwam langzamer dichterbij. Toen hij nog maar een paar centimeter van mijn lippen af was deed ik mijn ogen dicht.

En toen waren zijn lippen op de mijne. Het gaf me een schok, een vonk , vuurwerk en het maakte me helemaal gek. Ik gooide mijn armen om zijn nek en zijn armen gingen rond mijn middel. We bleven zo zoenen tot na een tijdje toen zijn tong over mijn onderlip ging. Ik deed mijn mond open en ik knoopte mijn vingers in zijn haar. Ik wilde zo graag meer.

Maar we trokken na een tijdje weg ..hijgend. ik bloosde en Edward lachte. 'ik snap niet dat ik je kan vergeten Edward het spijt me zo erg..' zei ik toen tranen in mijn ogen opkwamen. Hij pakte mijn gezicht in zijn handen en veegde mijn tranen weg. 'het komt wel terug...enzo niet nou dan niet want ik wil zeggen dat je het weet dat ik je nooit zal verlaten...nooit.' en hij kuste me weer. Het was een hele lieve en zachte kus met veel passie erin.

Hij brak van me weg en glimlachte naar me. Ik draaide mijn rug naar hem toe en liet mijn rug in zijn borst vallen. Hij sloeg zijn armen om mij heen en zo zaten wij een tijdje. 'Edward?' ik draaide mijn hoofd een beetje zodat ik naar hem kon kijken. Zijn ogen waren dicht maar toen ik zijn naam zei gingen ze open. 'Hmm?' en hij sloot zijn ogen weer en verstevigde zijn greep op mij. 'heb ik of jij ooit tegen 1 van ons gezegd dat we van elkaar houden?' vroeg ik aarzelend. Hij verstijfde en zijn ogen gingen open. 'waarom vraag je dat?' ik hoorde een hint van nieuwsgierigheid in zijn stem. 'nou gewoon ik bedoel ik zou dat graag willen weten.' Hij bleef me aankijken...recht in mijn ogen. 'Ja dat zeiden we tegen elkaar en ik heb er nooit spijt van gehad toen ik dat zo vaak heb gezegt want ik hou nog steeds van je...en niks maar ook echt niks kan me op andere gedachten brengen' en hij kuste me weer.


	14. vergeten maar samen

**BPOV**

Ik voelde steeds heel zwak dat handen er op mij lagen en ook hoorde ik soms van ver iemand praten. Steeds werd het luider. Ik kon het licht niet meer vinden. Ik zocht en zocht. Na een tijd zoeken zag ik iets wazig in de verte schijnen. Ik rende en rende maar ik kwam maar heel langzaam dichterbij. Te langzaam. Ik kon meer horen maar ik kon mijn mond en ogen niet vinden.

'ik moet over een uur gaan want over 5 uur vertrekt mijn vliegtuig en die mag ik echt niet missen en het is zo en zo al 3 en een half uur rijden dus en ik moet nog van alles inpakken' hoorde ik iemand zeggen. Ik was bijna bij het licht...nog een klein stukje!

JA!ik deed mijn ogen open en iemand zat naast mij op een stoel naast het bed. Hij hield mijn hand vast. Ik kneep erin. Hij keek gelijk naar mijn gezicht. 'BELLA?'hij vroeg vragend maar tegelijk schreeuwend. Ik kromp ineen. Kende hij mij? Ik keek hem vragend aan.

Hij leek op een tiener van rond de 17 jaar. Hij had smaragd groene ogen en brons kleurig haar. Het was zo slordig ik wou mijn handen er zo graag door heen wou halen maar ik kon hem niet eens dus...

De deur ging open en 2 mannen stapte binnen. 1 was blond met blauwe ogen en was heel knap. Hij leek op een model of acteur. En de ander was mijn vader...wacht...mijn vader?wat deed hij nou in Alaska(**A/N**:weet niet of ik zei dat haar moeder in Phoenix woonde maar ik verander het maar in Alaska omdat het in Phoenix het ook nooit sneeuwt zoals je leest in hoofdstuk 2) . 'Bella ?' zei mijn vader met een ongelovig gezicht

'Pap?' zei ik 'wat doe je in Alaska?' toen ik dit zei trok hij zijn wenkbrauwen op en keek gelijk naar de jongere man 'wat is met haar aan de hand Carlisle?' vroeg hij en ik hoorde zijn angst toen hij sprak. 'ik denk dat het te veel wat je vertelde net als de pijn die ze had en heeft ze nu een gedeeltelijke geheugenverlies' geheugenverlies? Huh? Wat is er gebeurd?

'Bella' zei hij toen hij naar me toe liep 'weet je nog wie ik ben?' ik keek hem vragend aan. Had ik hem ooit eerder gezien dan? Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'niet dat ik weet meneer' zei ik. Hij fronste en de jongen die naast me zat stond op en liep weg.

'nou laat ik me voorstellen... ik ben Carlisle Cullen en ik ben 1 van de beste vrienden van je vader' ik keek mijn vader aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. 'oké maar waarom bent u met mijn vader meegekomen naar Alaska?'

hier door keek hij naar mijn vader en toen hij terug keek had een verdrietige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht 'uhh... Bella je bent al zo'n 3 á 4 maanden in forks... ' dit schokte mij. Ben ik al zo lang in forks en dat ik dat niet kan herinneren? Ik had niet door dat de tranen over mijn wangen stroomden tot mijn vader ze weg veegde.

'lieverd het geeft niet het zal langzamer hand terug komen en ik moet...' ik onderbrak hem 'Maar ik wil het nu terug!' riep ik. Hij omhelsde me en wiegde me langzaam heen en weer. Ik verpeste zijn vest met al mijn tranen toen ik over zijn schouder keek zag ik dat die man uhh.. Carlisle de kamer had verlaten.

Charlies stem riep mij uit mijn gedachten 'maar lieverd ik moet je iets vertellen. Jij bent 4 dagen weg geweest. 4 dagen sliep je. Maar ik moet gaan lieverd over 3 uur vertrekt mijn vliegtuig want ik ga voor een tijdje weg maar ik had je voor je geheugenverlies vertelt dat ik naar Yuba City zou gaan voor een soort van training. Je kon hier blijven voor een tijdje. Maak je geen zorgen lieverd deze mensen zijn erg speciaal voor jouw je kan het je alleen niet herinneren'

Ik vertrouwde mijn vader dus ik moest maar op zijn oordeel vertrouwen en hier blijven. 'pap beloof je dat je zo snel mogelijk terug komt?' vroeg ik aan hem toen ik hem recht in zijn ogen keek kijken of hij het meende. 'Ja Bells ik kom zo snel mogelijk terug.' Knuffelde hij mij en ik knuffelde hem terug.

Hij hielp me opstaan en hielp me met aankleden en liep samen met mij naar beneden daar gaf hij mij een knuffel en gaf me een kus op het voorhoofd. 'ik hou van je Bells vergeet niet dat.' En Carlisle kwam die me vast hield toen Charlie weg liep naar de deur en achter zich sluiten.

Toen de deur eenmaal dicht was liet ik me op de grond zakken en snikte. Er kwam een onbekende vrouw naar me toe en omhelsde me en fluisterde troostende woordjes in mijn oor. 'rustig maar meid wij zijn er hier voor je' Carlisle nam mij van haar over en droeg me naar de bank waar heel de familie zat en mij aankeek. Maar die ene jongen die bij mij aan het bed zat keek anders. Hij keek...verscheurd?

Carlisle verbrak de stilte. 'oké misschien is het wel een idee om te vertelen wie we zijn aan Bella en wat voor Relatie we met haar hebben' ze knikte allemaal 'ik begin wel. Nou ja ik ben Carlisle Cullen ik ben de beste vriend van je vader en een soort van 2de vader voor jouw ' ik glimlachte naar hem toen hij dit zei.

Ik keek naar de vrouw die mij trooste. Ze had karamel kleurig haar en bruine ogen. 'ik ben Esme Cullen en ik ben de vrouw van Carlisle en ik ben een soort van een 2de moeder voor je.' Ze glimlachte een hartelijke glimlach naar me en ik glimlachte een vriendelijke terug.

Ik keek naar een meisje met korte zwarte haren die elke kant op staken. Ook zij had bruine ogen. 'Ik ben Alice Cullen en ik ben de dochter van Esme en Carlisle en ik ben 1 van je aller beste vriendinnen!'zei ze met zo'n grote enthousiasme dat ze zowat zat te springen op de bank. Ik glimlachte weer.

Nu was er een jongen met honingblond haar en blauwe ogen. 'Ik ben Jasper Hale en ik ben een soort broer voor je.' Langzamer hand kwam ik erachter dat pap echt gelijk had. Deze familie was echt belangrijk voor mij zo te horen

Nu zat er een heel mooi meisje voor mij. Ze had mooie lange haren en zeeblauwe ogen. 'ik ben Rosalie Hale en Jaspers tweeling zus en ik ben je 2de aller beste vriendin.' Ze glimlachte naar mij en ik glimlachte weer terug

Nu zat er een reus naast Rosalie die best intimiderend leek maar ook weer heel lief. Vanaf hier zag ik ook de kuiltjes in zijn wangen en zijn ogen brandde van opwinding. 'Ik ben Emmett en ik ben je soort van broer(!) en je persoonlijke teddybeer!' hier moest ik om giechelen.

Nu kwam ik bij de laatste persoon, de jongen die bij mij aan het bed zat, hij had brons kleurig haar en smaragd groene ogen. 'Ik ben Edward en ik ben je vriendje' dit schokte mij nog meer en mijn hand ging als een reflex naar mijn mond. Tranen kwamen in mijn ogen

'Vriendje? Je bedoelt dus ook dat we zoende enzo?'vroeg ik met trillende stem. En hij knikte. De tranen liepen over mijn wangen ''het spijt me zo erg!'zei ik tussen de snikken door. Hij kwam voorzichtig naar me toe en sloeg zijn armen voorzichtig en aarzelend om mij heen, maar de greep die hij op mij had verstevigde toen ik zijn shirt in mijn vuisten pakte.

2 uur later zaten we op de bank te praten over herinneringen toen de bel ging. Esme liep naar de deur en wij gaven er geen aandacht aan. Toen hoorde ik iets wat de Cullens niet leuk vonden omdat ze allemaal verstijfde.

'Hoi Jacob, kan ik iets voor je doen?' hoorden we Esme en ik hoorde Edward laag grommen. 'Hey Es , ik kom voor Bella' toen stond hij opeens in de kamer terwijl we niks hoorden van Esme dat hij binnen mocht komen.

'Yo Bella!' lachte hij maar ik kon hem helemaal niet. Ik keek de Cullens aan en ze keken allemaal boos, ook Esme. 'umm..Hey?' het kwam eruit als een vraag. Maar al kon ik hem niet ik voelde me op een of andere manier ongemakkelijk bij hem.

Opeens hield Emmett het niet meer en hij sprong van de bank af met een moordende blik op zijn gezicht. 'HOE DURF JIJ JE GEZICHT HIER NOG TE LATEN ZIEN?' jacob begon te lachen

'waarom zou ik niet durven?' lachte hij. Nu durfde de Cullens niets meer te zeggen en ze durfde mij ook niet aan te kijken. Ik keek naar Edward. 'Edward wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ik fluisterend.

'H-h-hij heeft je een keer...' toen stopte hij opeens. Ik bleef hem aankijken 'hij heeft mij een keer..?' vroeg ik. Toen hoorde ik iets wat ik niet zou verwachten maar het was zo zacht dat ik het ook verkeerd kon horen'Verkracht' toen hij dit zei speelde hij met zijn vingers.

Maar ook toen ik dit hoorde kreeg ik een herinnering terug. Ik was in een witte kamer toen hij binnenkwam. Hij bevoelde mij en hij zoende met mij maar toen zijn tong mijn mond in kwam beet ik hem. Hij sloeg mij daarvoor terug.

En de volgende herinnering maakte mij black-out want ik kreeg de herinnering dat hij op mij lag met ik alleen nog een bh en een slipje. Ik hoorde mensen nog schreeuwen maar toen ging alles zwart...

Epov

Ik hield Bella vast terwijl Jasper,Alice en Rose Emmett probeerde te kalmeren. Jacob stond hier nog steeds met een grijns. 'zo zo jaloers reusje?' vroeg hij. Dit maakte Emmett bozer maar Rose ging tussen Jacob en Emmett staan zodat Emmett haar aan keek. Ze bleef maar in zijn ogen staren en hij keek terug in haar ogen. Je zag Emmett gewoon letterlijk kalmeren. Hij omhelsde Rose zachtjes maar stevig.

'Jacob ik denk dat het beter is al je vertrekt.' Zei Carlisle in een boze stem die hij probeerde te kalmeren. Jacob lachte 'waarom zou ik?' hierbij legde ik Bella voorzichtig op de bank neer en stond op. 'nou eens even kijken...je hebt Bella bijna verkracht, door jouw is ze gewond, door jouw heeft ze geheugenverlies en het ergste door jouw heeft ze pijn' zei ik in een hele boze stem en ik stond nu recht voor hem en kon hem makkelijk een mep verkopen.

'Jacob je moet gaan of ik bel de politie' zei Esme in een rustige stem. Het verbaasde me altijd hoe rustig Esme kon blijven. Hierbij stapte Jacob achteruit. 'tot de volgende keer dan maar en doe de groetjes aan Bella' en met dat schoot hij de deur uit.

Ik draaide me om en zag Esme bij Bella zitten. Haar hoofd lag op Esme haar schoot. Ze keek alsof ze pijn had. 'hoe gaat het met haar?' vroeg ik toen ik dichterbij liep. Carlisle kwam er ook bij en voelde aan haar pols. 'het komt wel goed volgens mij viel ze flauw van de schrik. Breng haar gauw naar boven' ik knikte op wat Carlisle zei en pakte Bella over van Esme en nam haar mee naar mijn kamer. Ik legde haar op bed neer onder de dekens en ik ging op de rand van het bed zitten en wachtte tot ze bijkwam.

Bpov

Ik werd wakker en zag dat Edward bij mijn voeten lag. Hij lag half op het bed en half op de grond. Ik bewoog mijn voeten expres zodat Edward kreunde en wakker werd. Hij keek naar mij. Ik keek ook naar hem.

'Bella..,' zijn stem klonk opgelucht 'doe dat nooit meer ik schrok me dood.' Zei hij. Ik voelde me een beetje schuldig door hem zo te laten schrikken. Ik bekeek hem eens goed. _Mijn vriendje._ Hij had smaragd groene ogen en mooi brons kleurig haar dat ontembaar was. zijn ogen waren super diep en ik kon er uren in blijven kijken. Zijn neus was kaasrecht. En zijn jukbeenderen waren zo...perfect . En zijn lippen...

_zijn lippen. _Ze waren rood en mooi. Ik kwam er achter dat ik hem graag wou zoenen.

Zou hij mij nog mogen? Zou hij nog van me houden? Ben ik nog wel zijn vriendin? Honderden vragen gingen door mijn hoofd toen ik keek naar _zijn lippen. _

Hij zag me kijken.'Bella?' ik schoot omhoog. Hij glimlachte naar me. Ik glimlachte terug. 'Edward' vroeg ik aarzelend ik was zo bang dat hij nee zou zeggen 'wat is er?' vroeg hij met een lichte toon van bezorgdheid. 'Z-z-zou ik je mogen z-z-zoenen?' vroeg ik toen ik helemaal rood werd en naar beneden keek.

Ik voelde een vinger onder mijn kin die mijn gezicht omhoog duwde. Ik keek recht in zijn ogen. 'weet je zeker dat je dat wilt?' vroeg hij. Ik knikte ik kon geen woord meer spreken. Hij glimlachte naar me en kwam langzamer dichterbij. Toen hij nog maar een paar centimeter van mijn lippen af was deed ik mijn ogen dicht.

En toen waren zijn lippen op de mijne. Het gaf me een schok, een vonk , vuurwerk en het maakte me helemaal gek. Ik gooide mijn armen om zijn nek en zijn armen gingen rond mijn middel. We bleven zo zoenen tot na een tijdje toen zijn tong over mijn onderlip ging. Ik deed mijn mond open en ik knoopte mijn vingers in zijn haar. Ik wilde zo graag meer.

Maar we trokken na een tijdje weg ..hijgend. ik bloosde en Edward lachte. 'ik snap niet dat ik je kan vergeten Edward het spijt me zo erg..' zei ik toen tranen in mijn ogen opkwamen. Hij pakte mijn gezicht in zijn handen en veegde mijn tranen weg. 'het komt wel terug...enzo niet nou dan niet want ik wil zeggen dat je het weet dat ik je nooit zal verlaten...nooit.' en hij kuste me weer. Het was een hele lieve en zachte kus met veel passie erin.

Hij brak van me weg en glimlachte naar me. Ik draaide mijn rug naar hem toe en liet mijn rug in zijn borst vallen. Hij sloeg zijn armen om mij heen en zo zaten wij een tijdje. 'Edward?' ik draaide mijn hoofd een beetje zodat ik naar hem kon kijken. Zijn ogen waren dicht maar toen ik zijn naam zei gingen ze open. 'Hmm?' en hij sloot zijn ogen weer en verstevigde zijn greep op mij. 'heb ik of jij ooit tegen 1 van ons gezegd dat we van elkaar houden?' vroeg ik aarzelend. Hij verstijfde en zijn ogen gingen open. 'waarom vraag je dat?' ik hoorde een hint van nieuwsgierigheid in zijn stem. 'nou gewoon ik bedoel ik zou dat graag willen weten.' Hij bleef me aankijken...recht in mijn ogen. 'Ja dat zeiden we tegen elkaar en ik heb er nooit spijt van gehad toen ik dat zo vaak heb gezegt want ik hou nog steeds van je...en niks maar ook echt niks kan me op andere gedachten brengen' en hij kuste me weer.


End file.
